


Where are they now?

by Issysolacenovak



Category: Magnus Chase - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, A quest is coming, Angsty nico, F/F, F/M, Jason is the Mom of the group, Jason's kind of a celebrity, Jason's trying to be Nico's big brother, Leo and Nico are friends, Leo's kind of insane, M/M, Or am I, Reyna is bad at flirting, Self Harm, Suicide Attempts, just kidding, like seriously he's like 26 and he still wears only black and grey, lots and lots of social anxiety, many different experiences in the demigod's life's, no more freaking quests, some one is pregnant with Satan, they have jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issysolacenovak/pseuds/Issysolacenovak
Summary: It's 10 years in the future, the demigods are trying to continue with their life's. Everyone is somewhat happy. Well, until Nico discoveres somthing that will ruin all of it. Nico tries to uncover the truth of what will happen to him and his friends, and accidentally discovers that he must choose between Will, his boyfriend, or his own self worth. Along the way he remebers past events, choices, and mistakes. The demigods all partake in it, but what happens when they find out about Nico's side tasks?





	1. Nico wakes up to veggie bacon

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of connectedness to my texting fic, so I recomand reading that. But you don't really need to.

“Ugh.” He groaned as his eyes fluttered open. The blinds had been left open, letting the sunlight shower the room. He rolled over, shoving his head under one of the pillows on the bed. He reached one arm out to search for the body that had been next to him all night. His hand hit the sheets, no one was next to him to keep him warm. His boyfriend always got up before him, he should have expected it,

_Nico had just gotten dressed and was standing in his tiny kitchen, drinking coffee, when the doorbell rang. He set the cup down and made his way to the door. He looked through the peephole, and relaxed when he saw his boyfriend._   
_“Will?” He questioned as he opened the door._   
_“Hey babe!” Will smiled, in his doctor scrubs._   
_“What are you doing here? I'm going to work in like, ten minutes! And don't you have to be at the hospital?” Nico tilted his head to side, like he did every time he was confused. (Will loved it when he did that)_   
_“Yeah, I just wanted to see you before I went in. Got a big kidney translating today! Exciting!” The boy grinned and stepped inside._   
_“For you? Or for the patient?” Nico smirked._   
_“I’d say both.” Will shrugged before pouring himself some coffee._   
_“Ew.” Nico whined, when Will drank it.._   
_“I'd say the same thing to you. You can't put cream, sugar, and whipped cream in your coffee. What's the point of you drinking such a bitter thing if you're just gonna add tons of crap to take away the natural taste?”_   
_“Seriously?” Nico groaned. Will just smiled innocently, sipping his drink._   
_“Well this has been fun, but I gotta get to work.” Nico said._   
_“You make me sad, di Angelo.” Will pretended to cry. Nico rolled his eyes and went down the hallway to his room. His apartment was small, but it was cozy. He had small kitchen that connected with a living room, a bathroom, and one bedroom. Plus a small closet at the end of the hallway. It was full of camera equipment, film, photos, and a few swords and knifes. Just in case. He was the son of Hades after all. He entered his bedroom and scooped up his camera, he put it around his neck and then put his phone, wallet, and a pack of gum in his back pocket._   
_“You look adorable when you wear your camera!” Will cooed. Nico scowled before setting his cup in the sink, he'd wash it later._   
_“Get out of my house now, Will.” Nico chuckled. Will pouted, but obeyed. Nico grabbed his keys from a dish, and stepped out of his apartment. He locked the door and turned to Will,_   
_“Now get to work.” Nico commanded._   
_“Can't i at least drive you? I mean I can finally see what you do!” Will chirped._   
_“Nope. I told you, my boss doesn't want me to bring visitors, and I have a lot of stuff to get done today! I gotta go!” Nico called over his shoulder as he was already running down the many steps of the building._   
_“You could take the elevator!” Will shouted, but Nico was already gone._

_It wasn't that Nico was embarrassed of his job-okay, so he was embarrassed of his job. He needed the money though, and taking pictures of celebrities was an easy way to get cash. So, working for a celebrity gossip magazine was where Nico was at, at this point. It was fine though, none of his friends knew that what he did. He had told them, he was a photographer. Only, not what he took pictures of…_   
_But whatever! It was his life! It didn't help that his boss knew he was friends with an actor. Taking pictures of his best friend felt sooooooo wrong. But he did what he had to._

“Will?” He muttered, lifting his head up to search the room. The black furniture and grey painted walls made the room dark, despite the sunlight. He sat up fully and yawned. Then the strong aroma of breakfast hit his nose, gods he was hungry. He attempted to get out of bed when his one of his legs got caught in the sheets. The thump must have traveled to the next room because a voice called out to the boy,  
“Nico! I made breakfast! Vegan bacon and pancakes!”  
The raven haired boy smirked to himself in the dark, he got up from the floor and stretched, noticing he wasn't wearing any pajamas. He wrapped one of the sheets around himself and made his way out of the room. His blonde boyfriend was at the stove, flipping a pancake. The boy whistled to the tune of Hey Jude, in orange boxers and blue shirt with a pickle that had eyeballs on it. Nico smiled and walked over to a cabinet to pull out to mugs. “Pugs? Or rainbow?” Nico asked.  
“Pugs.” Will smiled, his arms now wrapping around his boyfriend’s waist, causing the shorter boy to shudder at the touch. Nico pulled the mug with the pug face out, along with a red cup that read, House blowing up, builds character.  
Will began to kiss Nico's neck, trailing down his shoulders. Nico sat down the cups before turning around to look at his boyfriend,  
“Did you make me some waffles?” He sighed.  
“Mhmm, even warmed the syrup.” Will purred. Nico pressed a kiss onto the boy before grabbing the mugs and shuffling over the the coffee maker on the counter. He poured the coffee into the mugs before grabbing the creamer.  
“So you ready for everyone to come over later?” Will asked, as he turned off the stove and waffle maker, setting a plate waffles and pancakes on the kitchen island. Nico raised his eyebrows at the question,  
“Who's coming over?” He asked.  
“Percy, Reyna, Jason, everyone.”  
“When is this happening? And why?”  
Will let out a laugh at the confused look on his boyfriend’s face before answering,  
“Everyone's coming over for breakfast. Or brunch? I don't know, does it count as breakfast if it's at 11?” Will asked himself.  
“11? It's 10:56!” Why didn't you tell me!?” Nico shouted.  
“I told you last night,” Will smirked, “It's not my fault you were so distracted.”  
Nico blushed, Will loved it when his little ghost king blushed, his entire body would go red on his pale skin.  
“I-no, I have to clean! I have to do everything, the apartment must be a mess!” Nico panicked.  
“Hey,” Will soothed, placing his hands on the younger boy’s waist, “I cleaned the place up this morning before you got up. And I know I don't live here, but I know where stuff goes, so I swear I didn't mess up your stuff.” He leaned in and kissed Nico's bottom lip.  
“Thanks.” Nico sighed, and leaned into Will’s chest. Will smirked to himself before bringing Nico’s mouth to his own. He heard Nico moan and ended grinding against the boy. Nico let out a yelp as Will pulled the sheet away from him, pulling off his shirt. The two toppled on to the couch, grabbing at each other’s hair and skin.  
“I-oh gods-think that we should-Ahhh-get dressed before everyone arrives.” Nico moaned. Will let out a whine but jumped up when the doorbell rang.  
“Shit!” Nico yelped and ran into his bedroom, Will right on his tail.  
“Where’s my clothes?” Will said as he searched the dark room. Nico found the boy's pile of clothes from the night before and tossed it to him. Nico grabbed a pair of boxers and pulled them on, followed by some black jeans and a grey sweatshirt.  
“No shirt?” Will teased before walking out to get the door. Nico followed and listened to the voices behind the door,  
“Neeks? I swear if you're still in bed-” Percy’s said from behind the door before stopping when Nico whipped it open.


	2. Jason's beginning of fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Jason started out, and how he was able to go from Starbucks cashier to someone who has million self of fan girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said earlier that Nico had a friend that was an actor, that's Jason. nd so I'm planning on later having a chapter where Nico leaks some photos of Jason to his boss and gen they get published and then Nico gets in trouble.

The blonde opened his eyes tiredly, before leaning over to peck Piper on the cheek. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table that read, 8:00.  
“Pipes, it time to get up! We got a busy morning ahead of us! Not to mention free veggie bacon!” He chirped before hopping out of the bed and walking over to his closet, he sighed when he looked at all of the posters on the walls.  
The eyes of the fallen; starring Jason Grace, Hate to Love you; starring Jason Grace. And the hit new tv show Pocket, starring Jason Grace and Janis Allen!  
Jason was a shy person really, but acting was incredibly fun. Not to mention how he got to help people, or be able to influence others. Yeah, it was an accident on how he became an actor-but that didn't mean he regretted becoming one. Frankly, the story of how it all happened was funny to him…

_“Dudes! I found something!” Leo shouted, jumping from the couch, waving a newspaper in the air._  
“What? Show us!” Percy ran over to the shorter boy, reaching for the article.  
Leo shoved him back onto the recliner and read the article aloud to the two other boys.  
“In need of a spokesperson for peppermint blasters.-” Leo read, “-I love those! Anyway, Jason all you have to do is read some script for an audition!” Leo chirped.   
“I don't think so, let's keep looking.” Jason muttered. The boys exchanged surprised looks before turning back to the blonde.  
“What do you mean, let's keep looking? This is literally the only job you're qualified for! And it's a super simple job! Not to mention free candy and getting payed!” Percy whined. Jason just shook his head and continued to search on his laptop.  
“Jason! If you don't do this I'm never going to talk to you!” Leo scowled.  
“Leo-”  
“No! You are doing this! And it's not like you have to do more commercials or ads. And it's just an audition, it's not like you have to do it!” Leo snapped. Jason just shifted with a sigh, before sending a big smile to his friends,   
“Thanks guys. I guess I'm gonna try.”

_“W-what?” Jason exclaimed into the phone._  
“We uh, decided to go with you for the commercial.” The man repeated, clearly irritated.  
“Th-thank you! I-this is wonderful!”   
“Yeah, so, be here on Monday morning at 9 am, ‘kay kid?”   
“Yeah! You got it Mr.Hudson!” Jason squeaked. The line went dead and Jason pulled it away from his ear. The bus stopped and he glanced up to see that it was his stop. He hopped up and walked off, he began to make his way down the sidewalk. After only a few minutes he checked his watch, 8:12. Wait-8:12!? Oh gods! He couldn't be late again! This was the fourth time he had been late this month!   
“8:10, Jason! That's the time you're supposed to be there! 8:15 the place is open and you're at the counter with Karl.” He grumbled to himself, resulting in a few stares from people along the sidewalk. He broke into a sprint, cursing the stupid, late bus.

_“You did what?!?” Piper yelled at him._  
“Well I was in a commercial-” Jason explained. He was cut off by his EXTREMELY pissed girlfriend.  
“And then you decided to not tell me! And then get a agent?!? And then do even more ads behind my back?” Piper screamed, tears welling up in her eyes.  
“This is why I didn't tell you! I knew it would just make you upset!” Jason cried, unashamed that he already had tears running down his cheeks.  
“Of course I was gonna be upset! You didn't tell me! I left that whole stardom thing for my dad! I can't have the future father of my children be so focused on his work!” Piper snapped.   
“I-I just need to be able to provide for you-” He was then cut off once again,  
“I can take care of myself just fine!”  
“Let me finish!” He snapped. He took a deep breath before speaking, “I shouldn't have to rely on you to support me. This isn't something about how I, as a man, feel the need to have some sort of power over you. This is about me not having to piggyback on your cash and take your handouts. We both don't make a lot of money. You're a Health teacher and I work at a starbucks. A freaking Starbucks! I can't live like this anymore, I need to do something that doesn't make me want to die of boredom or actually die because a titan decided to punch me in the face! I need to be able to actually contribute to all of this if we are going to one day raise some kids.” He finished with a sob.  
Piper didn't speak, she just wrapped her arms around him. They stayed like that until she pulled back and smiled.  
“You're such an idiot. I know that we don't make the same, but that does not mean that you are contributing nothing to this relationship. And stop acting like a baby. I mean you are super dramatic so I should have seen you becoming an actor and everything.” She laughed. Jason continued to cry on her shoulder whispering how sorry he was. ‘What a drama queen!’ She thought and patted him on the back.

_It has been a really fucking bad day. Leo had gotten hit by a car and broke his leg. He was fine, but he was in the hospital still getting a cast. And when he was at work a woman had made him remake her drink, and when she got it back she had said it was still wrong and then threw the tall, piping hot, whipped cream topped, cinnamon latte at him. It was a little comforting, when the other people in the cafe had all booed her out and a few came over to ask if he was okay. But then on his way home, the bus left without him and he chased it two blocks before realizing it wasn't going to stop for him. On the walk home he stepped in gum and had crazy dude try to tell him about how gay marriage was disgusting and he should come to a rally. He flipped the man off of course and told him that he was disgusting. Jason felt bad about giving the man the birdie as he went on. Yes, the man was awful and should go jump into Tartarus-but that was no reason to stoop to his level of calling people on that streets fags. Jason cringed at the word, he needed to get a bleep button to press every time someone sweared. When he finally got home he put his jacket on a hook and collapsed onto the couch. It only took three minutes, before his cell rang. He didn't look at the caller ID, as he expected Piper and answers the phone,_  
“Hey, Pipes. I'm home, when are you-”  
“This is Margaret, Jason!” A sweet and older voice interrupted.  
“Oh! Hey Marge! I thought this was Piper, whatcha need?” Jason asked.  
“I've got some AMAZING news!” Marge shouted, causing Jason to pull the phone away from his ear for a moment.  
“What is it?”  
“Well, you know how you did that short film a few months ago for that science class?” She smiled through the phone.  
“Dissecting frogs and worms, I remember.” He cringed.  
“Well it seems like a student thought you were cute so they showed the video to their mom, who showed it to her husband, who thought you got actual talent. He then showed his buddy Chris or something and then that dude showed his girlfriend whose dad is some big-shot producer. And guess what! He wants you too come in next Thursday and audition for a role in a movie called the Eyes of the fallen!” She was practically screaming the last sentence, but Jason was now screaming as well.  
“Oh my gods! Oh my gods! I can't believe this is-oh my gods! Yes! Yes! Yes!” He shouted. If only took a few minutes of shouting for him and Marge to hang up and for him to call Piper.  
“Hey, ba-” Piper bagan.  
“Guess who's gonna be auditioning for a role in the new movie, The eyes of the fallen!!!” Jason screamed.

Jason smirked to himself, and grabbed a sweater off a shelf.   
“Nico's gonna be so excited when I tell him the news.” He said aloud to himself. He pulled off his nightwear and pulled on his clothes. Just as he pulled on his socks (green ones with little frogs) the closet’s door opened.  
“You look good for a brunch.” Piper smiled. She walked over to ruffle his hair with a ringed finger, two black pumps in her other hand. Her dress went to her mid thighs, the extra layer of silk designed with small roses. The pocket on her chest had a pen in it. It wasn't necessarily a fancy dress, but you could tell it was nicely sewn. The v-neck was also not very deep, and the short sleeves let her tan arms be shown.   
“Same to you.” Jason grinned. She laughed before slipping her feet into the heels.  
“Ready?” Piper asked. The blond nodded and grabbed her hand, they made their way down the stairs, down two hallways and to the front door. Piper grabbed her purse, and Jason slipped his phone in his pants.  
“Mr. Grace.” A man came up behind him.  
Jason jumped before remembering it was only Bert. Bert was his security guard, he had been hired by Jason after the...Incident…

“ _Jason? Can we order Indian food tonight?” Piper called from the couch, where she was grading a test on the sofa._  
“Sure!” Jason called back. He sat next to Nico and Percy on the floor of the bedroom, with controller’s in their hands.  
“So, can we have some too?” Percy said after a minute, and cutting off Nico in the game.  
“Hey!” Nico huffed, when his car ran off of a bridge.  
“Sure, you both wanna stay for dinner?” Jason asked.  
“That. Is a great idea.” Percy said with an extremely serious expression.  
“What about Annabeth?” Jason raised an eyebrow, and accelerated ahead of Percy.  
“She's visiting her dad. If it weren't for the pigeon that has a nest on the fire escape outside our apartment, I wouldn't have actually talked with anyone in a week!” Percy breathed out.  
“You've been talking to a pidgeon?” Nico snorted.  
“Yeah! Kevin's a sweetheart. I mean, he doesn't answer...but he lets me vent to him!” Percy smiled.  
“Dude, that's not normal.” Jason muttered.  
“Whatever, I'm staying for dinner.” Percy grumbled, letting out a whine when Nico slammed him off of the road.  
“I don't think I can stay. I have things going on.” Nico said.  
“Like what?” Percy giggled, already knowing what Nico was busy with.  
“Stuff, Percy!” Nico growled, his face reddening.   
“Why are you so red, Neeks? Do you want me to turn on the fan?” Jason asked.  
“I'm fine.” Nico snapped. Jason frowned and accidentally ran into a building, letting Nico pass him.   
“Oh come on! This is so unfair! He wins and gets laid?!?” Percy whined.  
“Percy!” Nico and Jason yelled at the same.   
“Well it's true!” Percy yelled back. Nico shifted uncomfortably on the carpet before ultimately winning the game.  
“Wait isn't Will out of town?” Jason raised an eyebrow as Percy also threw his controller on the ground in anger of losing. The boy perked up when Jason spoke,  
“Are you cheating on Will?!” Percy asked in disbelief.  
“What? No! I mean, I did make out with some guy last weekend when Will and I broke up.” Nico answered, standing up to grab his glass of juice from the table.  
“Wait-what? When? Are you okay?” Jason panicked.  
“Yeah, it was my fault. I kind of outed him to his homophobic grandma, and then he broke my cool vase thing. So we broke up. And then he asked if we could try again, and we met yesterday. We're back together, and yeah. Also where did you hear Will was out of town? He isn't.” Nico explained.   
“You guys are the weirdest couple. And I heard it from Lou Ellen.” Jason shrugged.  
“Lou? That's-oh! Will must of told her and Cecil that so they wouldn't know he was coming over to my place to-you know, talk.” Nico thought aloud.  
“Sure...talk” Percy smirked.  
“Oh shut it, you di-” Nico began but was cut off by a scream from downstairs.  
“Piper!” Jason yelped and jumped up. The two boys ran behind him, they went down the staircase, and into the living room to see Piper holding a two teenage girls by their arms behind their backs.  
“Piper!” Jason yelled again.  
“Jason! Oh thank gods! These two lunatics just broke in! They broke the window! Can you believe this?!?” Piper complained.  
“Are you okay? Wait-Piper, I think these girls are underage. What were you guys trying to do? This is probably just a giant misunderstanding.” Jason smiled.  
“We are sooo sorry, Mr.Grace! We just like think you're awesome and wanted to meet you! You're like our favorite actor!” The blond girl said.  
“We just wanted a picture! And it was an accident breaking the window. We were trying to get to the front door, when I tripped and fell into the window! I am so sorry!” The girl with pink hair sobbed. Jason felt his heart nearly break, these were just fans. Yes, they had somehow found his address but he couldn't just be a total dick to them. They were crying in the carpet while his girlfriend held them down.   
“Piper! Let them go, girls I'm going to call your parents okay? Now why don't you sit on the couch and tell me their numbers. Percy? Neeks? Can you make some tea?” Jason smiled kindly at the girls. Piper rolled her eyes but let them go, they stumbled over to the couch, and Jason sat next to them. Percy stalked off into the kitchen, Nico glared at Jason,   
“Telling me what to do and calling me Neeks? Who does he think he is?” He muttered under his breath.  
“Heard that, bud!” Jason called over his shoulder. He could tell Nico had blushed and walked into the kitchen.  
“Why sign we start with the phone numbers, okay?” Jason began.

_It took an hour for Jason to call their parents, then wait for the cops (Which The parents insisted on just in case) not to mention Piper scolding him for being so nice on people breaking into their house, and then wait for the Indian food._

Bert opened the door for them and they made their way to the car, and began driving down to Nico’s apartment. It was gonna be a good day. He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how ya doin?   
> I'm bored   
> And I'm writing this because I have nothing better to do  
> So hi, thanks for reading this fic  
> My favorite charectors is Nico if you haven't noticed.


	3. Percy accidentally cosplays as Bieber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is super self conscious of his hair, also never mention Justin Bieber to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of based off the time my older beother got a haircut and he looked like Justin Bieber. 
> 
> I was also watching the office before I wrote this chapter so some of this is based off of it. And I think Percy makes a kind of good Jim. Whatever, I don't own The Office, or most of the charectors.

Percy was already awake by the time the alarm to get up went off. He was on his phone playing Angry birds. (He was only on the sixth level, because he was really bad) He looked over to Annabeth, who had shot her hand over to the stop button, on the alarm clock.  
“Do we have to go? I'm pretty sure Nico would be good without us.” Percy whined. Annabeth pulled up her sleeping mask and yawned.  
“We’re going, Percy. I need to talk with Nico about something, and it can't be over the phone.” She yawned again. Percy pouted but set his phone down on his nightstand. Annabeth got out of the bed and walked over to the closet, not really caring what she grabbed and then going into the bathroom. Percy got out of the bed after ten minutes of thinking of who would win in a battle, the Avengers? Or Voltron? He stumbled over to the closet in the dark, and pulled out a blue shirt and jeans.

  
“You going to take a shower?” Annabeth asked as she came out of the bathroom. Her hair was slightly damp from her own shower, but she had it pinned back in a ponytail. Her clothes were casual, just a grey sweater and some jeans with a hole in the knee.  
“Yeah, give me like twenty minutes!” Percy shouted (Even though she was only ten feet away) and then ran into the bathroom. He pulled off his pajamas (A blue shirt with a fish on it and red sweatpants) and then stepped into the shower.

He was in front of the mirror and pulling out his comb.  
“Okay, Percy. Let's do this, your hair is gonna look awesome today.” He mumbled to himself. He began to swipe the comb through his hair…

Memory~

_“Hey guys! I just got back from getting a haircut! How does it look?” Percy asked, stepping into the house. Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, and Will sat at the counter eating pizza and chatting. They all stopped when Percy came in._  
“Oh my gods.” Annabeth gasped. Leo burst out laughing, along with Will trying so hard to not laugh it looked like he was crying. Hazel and Percy looked at each other confused.  
“What's so funny?” Hazel asked.  
“He-he-hahaahaaa!” Leo howled. Will couldn't hold it in any longer, and had tears coming out of his eyes as he giggled into the table. Annabeth finally lost it and had to grab onto Leo's shoulder to keep from falling over.  
“What?!?” Percy asked, growing irritated.  
Leo continued to gasp for air,  
“You-your haircut looks exactly like Justin Bieber's! And you wore a stupid hoodie! It's hilarious!” Leo choked. Percy’s eyes widened and he ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Hazel let out a hysterical giggle finally, when they heard him shout,  
“NO!!!!”

Percy shuddered as he remembered that day. It had been awful, he had to wear a baseball cap for a month until he found he could use gel to fix it. He finally finished and put away the comb, he stepped out of the bathroom and made his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He grabbed a fruit bar and started chewing. After a minute Annabeth came out of her office with a bag on her shoulder.  
“Are you rea-Percy! You can't eat before we go! We are literally going to do nothing but eat.” Annabeth said, trying to not let out a laugh but failing.  
“I know! I just saw this in the pantry, and it was like, calling out to me! I couldn't say no to it.” Percy explained. Annabeth rolled her eyes with a smile and grabbed the son of Poseidon's hand. They made their way out of the house and into the car, Annabeth driving. (Because Percy wanted to eat his fruit bar in peace) It wasn't long before they passed the public library. Annabeth smiled at it, she was clearly proud of it. After all, she had designed it. She loved her job, and took great pride in it.

Percy worked at a company called Suntown. It was a pen company, It was small-but Percy liked it, the people were...interesting. His boss was kind of a weirdo, but eh, most people would go a little crazy after working there for over 10 years. He worked in the sales department. And gods, his co-workers were strange,

Memory~

“ _You're late! Sam! He's late!” Joe announced as Percy walked in. Sam looked up from his computer and raced out of his office. The other staff as well looked up,_  
“Where were you? Percy? Peter johnson?” Sam said, with a smile.  
“Uh I was, uh-” Percy began, not knowing how to respond, since he had been fighting a harpy on the subway.  
“Ooh! I bet you were having fun with that girl of yours! Annie? Anna? Mary?” Sam continued. Percy blushed but went on,  
“Annabeth and I missed the bus.” He answered. Joe scoffed and rolled his eyes,  
“Sure you were. Sam, he's obviously lying.”  
“You're right Joe! I was actually fighting a harpy on the subway with a pen that turns into a sword!” Percy said with a laugh. The others let out chuckles before turning back to their own work.  
“I-but-he-” Joe stuttered.  
“Leave it, Joe. Percy, don't be late again, or else I'll have to bring out the big guns.” Sam said, pointing to his arms. Percy nodded and sat down in his chair, across from Joe. (In sales there was Joe and Percy at one desk clump. And at the second was Wanda, Gregg, and Chad. The only normal person he could really talk to was the receptionist, Carly.)  
“How's your day been, Joey?” Percy asked calmly.  
“Fine. Don't call me Joey.” The man snapped.  
“You got it, Joe-Joe.” Percy smirked and picked up his phone, dialing the office’s number.  
“Don't call me that either!” Joe-Joe snapped. Percy held up a finger to his lips and then pointed to the phone. Carly picked up the phone when it began ringing.  
“Sunshine’s pens. How may I help you? This is Carly.” She spoke.  
“Hey, Carly. This is Percy, I don't know if you remember me, I work in sales.” Percy smiled. A wide grin spread onto Carly’s face,  
“I think I know who you are, can you tell me where you work?” She asked.  
“Oh yeah! I work right across from Joe-Joe bear.” Percy answered. He felt the glare on him and smiled wider.  
“Oh! I got you.” Carly laughed.

They pulled into a parking spot, outside Nico's apartment building.  
“We need to talk to Neeks about moving, this part of town is super dangerous.” Percy muttered. Annabeth nodded and they both got out of the car, they walked inside and went to the elevator. They pressed level five, (Well Percy pressed it, because he loves it when the button lights up) and just as the doors were about to close someone shouted,  
“Hold the elevator!” Percy quickly stuck his hand in the way, so it would open again. And Jason, Leo, Calypso and Piper walked over.  
“Hey guys!” Piper smiled. They all hugged before remembering that they had to move onto the actual elevator to actually go up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we're gonna see Hazel. And then I'm gonna do Leo or Frank, it depends. And I'm trying to figure out if Frank and Leo and Calypso should all live in the same place. I don't know, also I had a panic attack today, it sucked. Whatever, how are you guys? Also school is staring soon, so I'm preparing for hell. Thanks for reading.


	4. Hazel gets distracted by cheese socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel and Neeks have never been to a mall, so the others take it upon themselves to introduce them to one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Hazel to interact with more people and to kind of see how much people care for her. I also wanted to write about that moment where you get all panicked.

“Baby you light up my world like nobody else, you don't know-oh-oh that what makes-” The alarm went off before Hazel smacked the snooze button.   
“Ugh.” She grumbled into her pillow. (She was definitely Nico's sister)

Five minutes later…  
“Baby you light up my world like nobody else, you-”   
Hazel yanked the cord out of the wall before groaning and sat up. She walked into the bathroom, throwing off her nightgown and jumping into her shower. Her hair was a giant frizzball, but the water began to mat it back down. She added the shampoo and started scrubbing, when she started rinsing she felt her eyes stinging.   
“Ahh! Gods!” She hissed. She began to panic, what if she went blind? What if she could never use her eyes again? Oh gods! This is how it ends, isn't it? Her most important sense was toning to be taken away! What if she went blind and then on her way out of the shower she slipped and snapped her neck? Had her whole life of killing monsters and defeating Gaea and helping Nico through his...stuff...been for nothing? She hadn't felt this helpless since the time she got lost at the mall…

Memory~

_“Where do you wanna go first?” Leo asked. Nico and Hazel exchanged looks, they then looked to their friends for help._  
“Leo, how about we ask them what kind of things they want to look for?” Annabeth almost smirked. Leo shrugged and bounded over to the food quart.   
“I'll keep an eye on him, you guys go ahead.” Piper said before running after him.  
“Well then, Nico? Hazel? You guys want to go look at the map or something?” Percy didn't wait for an answer and was already walking over to the light map before anyone could answer. After only 20 minutes of arguing over places to go, and who needed what, they all decided on where to go.   
“Okay! Let's go to that place with the glitter and boy bands merchandise.” Percy grinned.  
“Justice?” Annabeth questioned. Percy shrugged and began to walk ahead of everyone, leading them.   
“Does this place have a men’s section then?” Nico asked Will, as they continued to walk.   
“Eh, depends on how you dress.” Will smirked, grabbing the pale boy's hand. Nico raised an eyebrow at the son of Apollo,  
“What do you mean?”   
“Well, sometimes clothes are for both genders, you know?” Will smiled.  
“Like pants and junk?” Nico asked.  
“Yes, like pants. And you know how I have that one pink sweatshirt? Found that in the women's section. Should have been in the men's though. I don't get why they sort clothes by what sex you are.” Will rambled on.  
“I'm just gonna pretend I know what you're talking about and I totally agree with you.” Nico laughed. Hazel rolled her eyes at the two, and turned to Annabeth,  
“Are we gonna have to go on those stairs that move?” She asked.  
“Stairs that move?...Do you mean the escalator?” The older girl asked, pointing to it. Hazel nodded and waited for an answer.  
“Nah, the stores on this level.” The blond waved it off. Hazel sighed in relief and sped up her pace to join Percy,  
“Where is this place?” She asked.  
“Should be right around here, somewhere...aha! It's right there!” Percy practically shouted at Hazel, resulting in several people staring at them. Percy grabbed Hazel’s wrist and sprinted into the shop.   
“Woah, this place makes my eyes hurt.” Hazel complained, getting a dirty look from one of the staff members.   
“It's not so bad once you get used to it.” Percy shrugged, picking up a sparkly notebook with a P on it.  
“You've been here before?” Hazel giggled.  
“Mhmm, Leo likes to here all the time. He likes to look at the friendship bracelets.” Percy stifled a laugh. Hazel let out a giggle and wandered over to a rack of leather jackets.  
“Crackers, these are blinding.” She whispered to herself. Just as she was looking at the price tags she looked up to see Nico partially hidden by a rack of boots. ‘What's he up too?’ She wondered. Her question was answered when the boy started to mouth along to the song that was playing. Shortly after that he started to sway back and forth. She silently walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Gah!” He yelled and spun around.   
“I didn't take you for a One Direction fan.” Hazel smirked.   
“Shut up! I don't even know what this song is called.” Nico scowled.  
“I saw you mouthing along to the lyrics, Nico.” She giggled.  
“I was not doing that!” He lied.  
“Oh really?” Hazel asked  
“I was just talking to myself!”   
“In that case I better get Will I've here.” Hazel began to walk away when Nico grabbed her jacket’s hood.  
“Ugh, fine! I like One direction. I think this song is awesome and Niall is really fu-sorry, freaking hot.” He whispered. Hazel smiled at him and grabbed his hand,  
“Wanna go look at the One direction merchandise?” She asked. Nico nodded and followed her over to the table of posters and tshirts.   
Hazel picked up a shirt and held it up to Nico, resulting in Jason and Annabeth smirking at them. Nico scowled at them as Hazel stuck out her tongue at them.   
“That's adorable!” Will squealed, suddenly next to them. The siblings jumped at his voice,  
“Will!” They shouted at the same time. The boy continued to smile at them, he walked around the table and put his head on Nico's shoulder,  
“Watcha gonna get?” He asked. Nico leaned his head on the blonde’s,  
“I don't know, you like this?” He asked, holding up the shirt that Hazel had shown him.  
“Yeah! You'll be the most emo of all the one direction fan people.” Will chirped.  
“I'm not emo.” Nico groaned.  
“Uh huh, come on. I'll buy you that.” Will grabbed the shirt, along with Nico's hand.

_Hazel continued to search the store, finding a floral dress and socks with cheese patterns. She then realized she hadn't seen Annabeth and Frank looking through the magazines, or Will and Nico argueing over Will wanting to get matching cat ear headbands, or Percy giggling at bras while Reyna shook her head at him, in a while. She looked around the store for only four minutes before realizing that they had all left. ‘Oh gods! I'm gonna die! I've been abandoned! I'm gonna die all alone?!?” She mentally panicked._  
“Um, excuse me? Have you seen my friends? They were the people that I came in with earlier? The loud ones?” She asked the clerk who had glared at them the whole time.  
“I-maybe...the one kid who was dressed in black and then another boy with green eyes? Their were like six of you?” She bit her lip.  
“Yeah.” Hazel nodded.  
“I think I saw them go...that way.” She pointed out of the store, towards an Old Navy. Hazel nodded and hurried towards the store.

_It had been a freaking hour, and the daughter of Pluto had been to six different stores, asking about her friends. She had asked Annabeth earlier if she could hold her phone and wallet in her purse, so she had no way to contact them. She was about to ask someone if she could borrow their phone when someone’s voice went over the loudspeaker._  
“ _This is mall security, we’re looking for a girl who’s-” A burly voice spoke, before being cut off by a panicked Nico._  
“Hello! Hazel-” He shouted before a smacking sound shut him up.  
“Kid! Nico it off! Anyways, Mrs. Levesque, please make your way over to the Mall security room.”

_“Hazel!” Nico practically screamed, running over and grabbing Hazel into a hug._  
“Oh thank gods! I was so worried! Where did you go? I'm so glad we found you, I can't believe I lost you. Oh gods, I love you so much. I'm so sorry.” He sobbed onto her shoulder.  
“Nico, I'm fine. Jeez.” She muttered.  
“Where did you go? I thought you were right behind us.” He finally pulled away, still holding her by the shoulder.  
“I was looking at some socks, and then I looked up and you guys were gone.” She said, putting on a weak smile for her brother.  
“I can't believe I just…” The son of Hades trailed off, shaking his head. A few more tears rolling down his face. The others cautiously came over, slowly and relieved.  
“Hazel.” Frank sighed, he was clearly stressed out from her disappearance.  
Nico rubbed away his tears, and let out a sniffle, he stepped back from her. Frank moved forward to embrace her, and kiss her cheek.  
“We were so worried!” Jason yelped, as he and Percy brought her into a side hug. A chubby man stepped up from behind them, a small smile across his face.  
“Mrs. Levesque?” The mall cop asked.  
She nodded.  
“Pardon me for asking, but, how old are you?”   
Hazel blushed, although no one could really see it, her skin being as dark as it was.   
“Er, 17.” She cringed.  
“You guys told me that you lost the emo kid’s baby sister!” The cop huffed.  
“I am not em-”  
“Sorry sir, we’ll just go then.” Annabeth interrupted.  
“I'm gonna have to do so much paperwork,” the man muttered, “Hold on, I gotta call her parents or something.”   
The others exchanged a look that could only be read as, shit.   
“You guys got a number?” He asked.  
“Well actually, my parents are d-” Hazel began.  
“Use my phone! I can call them right now!” Jason shouted, thrusting his phone into the man’s hand, a number already being dialed.  
“You have her parents in here as Flame prince?” The man raised an eyebrow.  
“We’re pretty tight.” Jason cringed as he spoke.  
“Hello?” an irritated voice came through the phone.  
“Hello, is this Mr.Levesque I'm talking too?”   
“Wha-oh haha! Yes, this is Leo Levesque. What’d you want? And how'd you get your voice to sound so wierd J-bird?”Leo laughed.  
“Uhh-”   
“Leo! This is Jerrold from mall security. We kind of lost Hazel and he wanted you to know, as Hazel’s dad, and all.” Percy snapped.  
“Oh! Hi, Jerry! This is old papa Leo! Do you need me to come down and have a chat with you?” Leo asked, in a much more mature voice.  
“I-I guess not sir, have a nice day.” Jerrold was clearly uncomfortable with everything that had happened and then proceeded to hand Jason back his phone before shoving them all out.   
“Thank gods you thought of that Jason.” Annabeth sighed.  
“I was afraid we were going to be there all day!” Will laughed somehow, despite the whole ordeal that had just occurred.  
“Or what if Leo didn't answer or pick up on what we were saying?” Frank muttered.  
“What if we hadn't found Hazel? What if she got kidnapped? Or she left the mall trying to find us? Or-” Nico began hyperventilating. Will practically ran over to Nico to help him calm down,  
“Hey! Hey, breath. She's okay, you're okay, we’re all gonna go get Leo and Piper then head home.” Will soothed him. Nico finally slowed his breathing to normal and looked over to Hazel,  
“I'm sorry. I've just acted like this was all bad for me, I haven't even considered how scared you must have been.” He apologized.  
“Bro, calm down. Everyone's fine, and honestly I should have been paying more attention.” She apologized back. The others let out snorts and smiled even wider when Nico let out a chuckle.  
“Haha! Okay guys, as much as I love eating giant pretzels covered in toxic cheese next to Piper and some old dude who probably killed his wife and wore her skin, come and get us now! Otherwise we’ll leave you all.” Leo’s voice cracked over the phone.  
“Gods Leo! Eww!” Piper said from the background.

  
At least she had fun on that day, so far today had sucked. She was still exhausted but now her eyes stung. At least when she got to Nico’s she could get some free food and see everyone. She reached her hand out of the shower and felt around for a towel or anything at all to help.   
“Aha!” She announced triumphantly when her hand clasped onto a fuzzy towel. She went to work and scrubbed her eyes free from the suds.  
“Oh that's much better.” She moaned, now able to see.   
“Guess I just got myself worked up over nothing.” She muttered to herself.

She was now dressed, grey tights under a pair of jean shorts, a green shirt with a design of a golden tree, and a yellow sweater with little Pom Pom ears in the hood. It fit her personality pretty well, since she had a pocket knife made of celestial bronze hidden in her pocket. She glanced at her phone before letting out a,  
“Oh cheesus! I can be late again!” And running out of her tiny flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Nico doesn't get emotional about a lot of things, but like the fact that he might have thought it wasn't his fault that Hazel was missing, that would make him super upset. 
> 
> Also I had no idea what the mall cop would say on when she was supposed to go, cuase what the heck is a mall security room really called?


	5. Will can't go through this again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see what Hazel 'helped' Nico with, in Will's point of view.
> 
> Also I listend to mean be mine from the musical Heathers, and I wanted Ron put it in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't enjoy this but I needed to write this, please don't be hate me for this.

Will’s morning

He smiled as he woke up. It was just an instinct, the warmth from being next to his beloved, made him feel so happy. Happy. That word didn't even begin to describe how he felt around Nico. He felt special, he felt amazing, he felt alive. It was funny, getting the feeling of being alive when around the son of Hades. He sat up and picked up his phone and checked the time. It was 6 am on the dot. Being the son of Apollo meant waking up when the sun rose. 

Nico hated that, always waking up to find Will downstairs already or awake and just play in with Nico’s locks of hair. 

Will hopped out of the bed, he quickly pulled on a pair of boxers (Nico wouldn't mind) and his shirt from previous day. He silently walked out of the bedroom and made his way into the kitchen, he flipped on the radio and stepped over to the sink.  
“Time to clean this place up.” He mutters to himself. The song from the radio began, he began wash the dishes, a giant grin spread into his face at the first line.

“All is forgiven baby! Come on, get dressed. You're my date to the pep rally tonight!”

Will had always been a sucker for musicals, he loved to sing. And so he sang along,

“You chucked me out like I was trash  
For that you should be dead..  
But!  
But!  
But!  
Then it hit me like a flash  
What if high school went away instead?  
Those assholes are the key!  
They're keeping you away from me!  
They made you blind, messed up your mind  
But I can set you free!”

Now full on dancing and singing as he dried the dishes.

“You left me and I fell apart  
I punched the wall and cried..  
Bam!  
Bam!  
Bam!”

He plopped each dish into the cabinets with each bam!

“Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all that truthful shit inside!  
And so I built a bomb  
Tonight our school is Vietnam!  
Let's guarantee they'll never see their senior prom!  
I was meant to be yours!  
We were meant to be one!  
Don't give up on me now!  
Finish what we've begun!  
I was meant to be yours!  
So when the high school gym goes BOOM  
with everyone inside..”

He moved on to picking up pieces of clothing or blankets around the house. 

“Pkhw!  
Pkhw!  
Pkhw!”

He threw the clothes into the hamper with each Pkhw.

“In the rubble of their tomb  
We'll plant this note explaining why they died!”

He stopped in his place and put a hand in the air as he continued with ‘letter’.

“We, the students of Westerburg High  
Will die  
Our burnt bodies may finally get through  
To you  
Your society churns out slaves and blanks  
No thanks  
Signed the Students of Westerburg High  
'Goodbye.' ”

Will went back to singing and began to wash the counter.

“We'll watch the smoke pour out the doors  
Bring marshmallows  
We'll make s'mores!  
We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars!” 

Will went over to the closet and pulled out the vacuum, still singing as he went, now acting with true emotion, thinking of his little Death boy.

“I was meant to be yours!  
We were meant to be one!  
I can't take it alone!  
Finish what we've begun!  
YOU WERE MEANT TO BE MINE!  
I AM ALL THAT YOU NEED!  
YOU CARVED OPEN MY HEART!  
CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME TO BLEED!”

“Veronica, open the- open the door, please  
Veronica, open the door  
Veronica, can we not fight anymore, please  
Can we not fight anymore  
Veronica, sure, you're scared  
I've been there. I can set you free!  
Veronica, don't make me come in there!  
I'm gonna count to three!  
One!  
Two! Fuck it!”

He turned off the vacuum and sank to his knees at the rest of the song.

“Oh my God... No! Veronica!  
Please don't leave me alone  
You were all I could trust  
I can't do this alone” 

Will suddenly shot to his feet and held his head high,

“STILL I WILL IF I MUST!

 

The blonde breathed heavily and shoved the vacuum back into the closet. He chuckled to himself and looked around the place. Everything was clean, the radio was now playing River by Imagine Dragons. Oh yeah, that song. It used to be his favorite, still would be if it hadn't been playing when Nico had...done what he did.  
Will literally jumped over the counter and yanked the radio’s cord out of the wall. No, no, no, the memories were coming back. No…

Memory~  
“Neeks! I'm here! Jason's on his way up with the pizza!” Will shouted as he knocked on the door of Nico's dorm room.  
“Neeks?” He yelled.  
“Nico!” He yelled louder. ‘Does he have his headphones on again?’ He asked himself. He began to dig through his bag, looking for his spare key. After a minute of searching he came up with a pack of kleenexes, a box of tic tacs, cotton candy scented hand sanitizer, his phone (Which had a case with a flamingo wearing a sombrero on it) and finally a copy of Nico's key to his dorm. He stuffed everything back into the bag next to his several science textbooks, and unlocked the door. He stepped in cautiously, noticing that the lights in the small kitchen were still on.  
“Nico?” He called out again. There was no reply, the only sound was the radio on, it was playing River. The lights in Nico’s bedroom was on, he practically threw himself into the room. Again, there was no one there, except-a letter? 

Dear Will,

Will froze. He stared at the bold letters written in Nico's messy handwriting. His hands shook as he picked it up. 

Will,  
I'm sorry.  
I love you, but I can't keep doing this.  
Living.  
It's too hard.  
And I know this is incredibly selfish, but I just can do any of this anymore.  
Goodbye.

Will felt bile rise into his throat. A sharp noise began ringing in his ears, he stumbled over to the bed, nearly falling over. ‘Get ahold of yourself, Will. We can stop this’ he told himself, he smacked his own face, and jogged out into the living room.  
“Where? Where! Where?” He screamed. Then he saw it, a light on in the bathroom, the shadow of someone, moving around.  
“Nico!” He screamed, he ran to the door and tried to open it.

Locked.

“Nico! You open this fucking door, right now! Nico! Nico!” He screamed, pounding on the door. Tears in his eyes, not allowed to fall.  
“Will? What's wrong?” Jason's voice asked from the doorway. Will turns dtk him and threw the letter at his face. Jason caught it with a confused look. It went away after he began to read.  
“Wha-no, no!” Jason bellowed, running over to Will, now trying to ram it open. Will followed, ramming the door together.  
“Go away!” Nico let out. Will stumbled at how weak the voice sounded. After what seemed like the hundredth ran they heard a crash, and the door gave way, swinging open. The blond boys raced in, looking down on the floor at Nico was conclusive on the floor, his mouth spewing bile. Will sank to his knees and held him,  
“Call an ambulance!” He screamed at Jason. Jason nodded before sprinting towards the bag that Will had set on the counter when he came in.  
“Stay with me Nico, stay with me!” Will shouted.

End of memory~

Will bit his lip, that had possibly been the worst day of day of his life. Second was the day that Nico and him had broken up. Granted it was only for a month before they both apologized for being idiots. He walked over to the pantry and got out the ingredients to make pancakes and waffles. He went over to the fridge and grabbed a box of blueberries, then opened the freezer to get out the vegan bacon. He went back to the radio and let it play Hey Jude.  
“Breakfast time!” He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored so, who's your favorite character? I mean I can tell really choose a favorite charector, I really like Hazel, Jason, and Percy, and Will, and I really connect with Nico. Ugh, I love them all!


	6. Frank shouldn't play b-ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank plays basketball with the guys, and accidentally almost kills Nico. Okay, so that's a dramatic way of saying it. But to Frank he felt like he almost killed the poor kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in three different parts so this might look a little wonky.

Frank awoke to the sound of thumping and moans.  
“Gross.” He muttered. Living with Leo and Calypso was just an endless cycle of yells and bangs. Sometimes it was a fight (Never really big though), sometimes it was Calypso singing, or Leo playing horror games or watching horror movies and screaming.  
“Leo! Cal! Shut up!” He yelled. The noise immediately stopped.  
“Sorry, dude!” Leo called back. Frank looked over at the clock on his wall, 8:12. The sounds came back once again, slightly quieter. There was no way he could go back to sleep with that racket, so he sat up. He dragged his feet over to the bedroom door, opening it and shuffling down the hallway and finally into the bathroom. He placed his hands on the counter and looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes were red and he had bags under them. His sleep schedule was crazy, thanks to Leo and work. It's not like he hated them, the restaurant he worked at was actually a really nice place, and the people their were nice. Leo and Calypso were great people as well, they also helped pay rent. He let out a yawn as he pulled a toothbrush out of the cabinet by the mirror. He applied the toothpaste quickly before letting the water run over it.  
As he scrubbed his pearly whites, he glanced down at the purple bath mat, he noticed the several stains and tiny holes.  
And then he saw the blood drops, he instantly cringed at the sight of them. That had been such a bad day,

Memory~

_SWISH. Frank smiled at the ball as it went into the hoop._  
“Nice one, Frank!” Jason grinned. Will jogged by him and stuck a hand out to high five him. Frank obliged and smirked at Leo's scowl. They had been playing for only twenty minutes, but Frank, Jason, and Will were up by five points. Leo, Percy, and Cecil were on the other team, and they were losing.  
Ha.  
“Over here, Leo!” Percy yelled over to the small Latino boy, the son of Poseidon had a clear shot. Leo tossed the ball towards Percy, but it was quickly intercepted by a tan hand, and then shot into the basket.  
“Boo! Come on guys! Don't let Will win!” An amused voice yelled from the sidelines of the quart. Nico was sat on a bench, taking pictures of the game, and occasionally yelling out his own thoughts.  
“Why don't you get your ass over here and play then?” Cecil shouted. Nico let out a laugh, making the others freeze. His laugh was terrifying. It wasn't like an obnoxious squawk, but it almost sounded like a growl.  
“Did you just ask me to actually play? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard someone suggest! I'm quite comfortable where I am, offering my brilliant commentary and being able to get some pictures for my photography class.” Nico snorted.  
“Dude, that's really lame.” Percy commented.  
“Not as lame as you losing to Will, he's so clumsy that when we were watching Deadpool last night, when he tried to go to the bathroom he tripped on the freaking carpet. I'm not even sure how someone does that.” Nico continued to laugh.  
“I've never been so scared of someone.” Cecil muttered to Leo.  
“Excuse me, di Angelo? I did not trip! I just lost my footing for a second! And I was confused about my surrounds from looking at the screen for that long.” Will defended himself.  
“Excuses, excuses.” Nico mumbled and began to fiddle with his camera’s settings.  
“I-”  
“Focus on the game, Will!” Frank yelled over to him, irritated that he had been distracted and had not noticed Leo dribbling past him.  
“Oh! Sorry!” He apologized. He ran in front of Leo, swiped it from his hands, bouncing it to Frank. Frank grabbed it in his right hand and let the ball fly into the hoop, earning them another point.  
“It's, *pant*, not fair, *pant*, playing against, *pant*, a son of Apollo.” Cecil complained.  
“I've only gotten one basket guys.” Will pointed out.  
“Well, I just suck then.” Cecil muttered, dribbling grown the quart. Nico could be heard snickering as he stood up to put on his hoodie.  
“Leo?” Cecil turned to him,faking a pass to him before actually getting his team a point.  
“Yeah!” Percy cheered, slapping him on the back.  
“Woohoo!” Nico shouted from his bench.  
Will glared at his boyfriend.  
“Hah, suck it Will.” Nico laughed.  
“What did I do?!?” Will exclaimed. Nico huffed and stood up,  
“I gotta go to the bathroom, don't run me over as I cross the quart.” He told them, walking faster than usual as he went.  
“What did you do, bro?” Jason asked.  
“I have literally no idea.” Will muttered, taking a swig of water from Nico's Gatorade.  
“You know he's gonna be pissed about you drinking his juice right?” Frank asked.  
“Hey, if he can steal my hoodies I can take his red colored water.” The blond frowned.  
“So have you guys done it?” Percy smirked. Will spat the liquid out of his mouth,  
“Done what?” He sputtered.  
“You know...it.” Percy grinned.  
“Stop! No, no, no! This not the place for us to be talking about that!” Will coughed, his cheeks heating up.  
“So we can do this somewhere else?” Percy asked, the biggest shit eating grin on his face.  
“Percy, we are never. Ever. Ever. Freaking ever. Going to to talk about this.” Will spat.  
Percy shrugged and ran past Will scoring a point. Will was still to shocked to move.  
“Will! He was just messing with you.” Frank said. Cecil and Leo weren't able to move either, as they were laughing so hard they had both fallen over. Jason looked like he was about to either,

_A; Kill Will_  
B; Kill Percy  
C; Barge into the bathroom, kidnap Nico, and turn them into Romeo and Juliet.

_He settled on glaring at Will as Percy at the same time, with seemed to be impossible to Frank. Jason suddenly began to run at both of the boys, causing them both to run or be attacked by the blond. Leo and Cecil now laughing harder. Honestly, Frank wasn't paying attention when he was just dribbling the ball, irritated with everyone not actually playing, he lazily tossed the ball over his shoulder (The quart had a gate around it, so it wasn't like the ball was gonna roll way and get lost)._  
“Gah!” Someone suddenly screamed. He turned around to see Nico on the pavement, blood leaking out of his nose. His arm was bent in such a way, that it made Frank nauseas. Next to him the ball that Frank had tossed, was rolling away, a few drops of something red dripped on it. The others immediately froze, staring at Nico.  
“Oh my fucking gods! Don't just stand there!” Nico yelled. Will immediately snapped out of it, and ran over to him.  
“Gods, Nico.” Will muttered, placing a hand on Nico’s arm gently. Nico made a whining noise, at the touch. Will ignored him and closed his eyes, deep in concentration.  
“You're elbow is dislocated.” Will muttered,  
“Nothing serious. I think I should place it, unless anyone brought some ambrosia.” He opened his eyes, looking over to the others, who had gathered around.  
“I think I got some in my bag, let me check.” Jason announced before sprinting over to his bag.  
“Ugh. This is why I don't play basketball.” Nico muttered.  
“What even happened?” Percy asked.  
“Ugh, the ball flew into my nose. And then I like fell backward on my arm.” Nico explained.  
“I am so sorry, Nico. I swear I didn't even know you were there.” Frank apologized.  
“It's cool dude-Fuck! Gods, Will! Next time warn me!” The small demigod barked.  
“Sorry, was just trying to sit you up, you can't lie on your back with a bloody nose.” Will grabbed his shoulder, trying to ease the boy up slowly. Jason walked back over with a scowl,  
“I accidentally took Piper’s gym bag this morning. Gods, she's gonna be irritated when she opens up her bag to see my Starbucks uniform and not her students papers.” Jason groaned.  
“So no Healy food?” Nico whined, yelling out when he tried to put weight on his arm.  
“Nope. Sorry, buddy.” Jason frowned.  
“I'm just gonna have have to set it then.” Will told the son of Hades.  
“Poseidon's underpants, no!” Nico scrambled away as fast as he could from the blonde, letting out a squeak and wincing when he stood up.  
“Nico, how about we go back to my place? It's literally right around the corner, I can get you a cookie or something.” Frank offered.  
“But the girls are having their bonding thing.” Leo pointed out.  
“They're drinking margaritas and watching a Supernatural, I hardly call that bonding time.” Cecil muttered.  
“That sounds like my kind of bonding time.” Nico mumbled.  
“That actually sounds good, I can set his arm there, and you might actually have some ambrosia.” Will nodded, completely ignoring the conversation that Leo, Cecil, Nico had been having.  
“No! Take me to a hospital! I need a real doctor!” Nico yelled. Will rolled his eyes, and carefully picked the Ghost prince up, bridal style.  
“I am a doctor.” Will huffed.  
“No, you're a nurse!” Nico shouted, struggling to be put down.  
“I think that qualifies me enough.”  
“I'm gonna die. I'm going to die, make sure everything I own goes to Hazel.”  
Jason had ran over to the bench during the bickering and had grabbed everyone’s bags.  
“I have a pack of tissues in my bag, Jason. Can you grab it?” Will began to carefully look over Nico's nose. Jason nodded and tossed Leo, Percy, Cecil, and Frank’s bags to the side.  
“Dude, my jello cup is in there! Don't let it break!” Leo whined.  
“My arm is bent backwards, and you're worrying about your fucking jello cup? Leo Valdez, when my arm isn't fucked up I'm gonna-” Nico howled, before Will slapped the top of his head,  
“You're not going to be doing anything for a week. After this we're gonna go home and watch a bunch of Disney movies.” Will snapped. Jason finally handed Will a few tissues, the son of Apollo snatched them up and let the blood from Nico's nose be absorbed into it. The boys began to walk down the sidewalk, the Ghost king complaining the entire way.

_Frank rang the doorbell repeatedly, banging on the door as well, waiting for one of the girls to open the door. Finally Piper came to the door, she was laughing at someone from behind the door,_  
“Hey guys! Whatcha doing home so early-” She stopped when Will and Nico came into view.  
“Oh my gods! Is Nico dead?” She screeched. Nico had passed out from the pain on the way, and his blood had gotten all over Will’s shirt.  
“No, no, he's-” Frank began but was cut off by Hazel, Reyna, Annabeth, and Calypso when the came running to the doorway.  
“Ahh! Nico!” Annabeth screamed. Hazel burst into tears, while Calypso fainted, Reyna had turned very pale.  
“He's not de-” Leo began, but was, like Frank, cut off.  
“Hazel?” Nico asked as he woke up, he looked around and frowned at the sight of Hazel crying.  
“What's wrong, Hazy?” He asked, cringing a little as he pulled himself out of Will’s arms.  
“Piper said you were dead, and the blood! And then you weren't moving!” She said quickly, her hands waving wildly. Frank and Nico photo grabbed one of her hands, they shared a look and nodded.  
“Everyone's fine. Well, going to be fine. I need some Ambrosia.” Nico smiled.  
“Come on.” Frank said, stepping inside, leading the older brother of his girlfriend down the hall. The others parted to let them by, Will looking after his boyfriend worryingly.

_“Sorry ‘boutcha carpet.” Nico muttered, as he noticed the few drops of blood that he had accidentally let fall on the bathmat._  
“It's cool, dude. Leo's always destroying things.” Frank smiled, handing him a piece of the godly food.  
“Why do you keep your ambrosia in the bathroom?” Nico raised an eyebrow.  
“I-have no answer for that. I guess it's just...conviennent?” Frank ended it like a question. Nico nodded, muttering a thanks and stuffing the food into his mouth.  
“Mmm.” Nico mumbled.  
“What does it taste like to you?” Frank asked.  
“What's it taste like to you?” Nico asked back.  
“Hazel’s tomato bisque.” Frank answered honestly.  
Nico narrowed his eyes, “It tasted like cannolis that my mom and me and...B-Bianca would get from the little bakery, near our house.” His eyes filled up with tears, and honestly that made Frank a little uncomfortable.  
“It's funny though, I can barely remember most of my past. But I can remember that bakery so clearly. The cream filled pastries in the window, the wooden tables full of smiling people, and me holding my mom’s hand as we walked around.” He let a small smile cross his face, before he looked back at Frank.  
“I'm sorry, that-Thanks for helping me, I should've go.” Nico said, wiping his eyes with his sleeves.  
“Hey, its uh, it's okay. It probably wasn't easy, your childhood. But I think you turned out pretty cool, di Angelo.” Frank smiled as he wrapped the golden food back up and put it back in the cabinet.  
Nico nodded, “I-thanks. Let's not speak about this to anyone, or ever again.”  
Frank nodded, and watched the dark clothed boy walk out. He looked down at the blood drops and instantly felt bad about hitting the kid.  
End of memory~

Frank looked back at himself in the mirror, tearing his eyes away from the carpet. The knocking on the door had yanked him out of his thoughts.  
“Frank! Hurry up! I gotta get ready too! There's only two bathrooms in this place, man!” Leo yelled. It had only been a few minutes since Leo and Calypso had been...being loud. Hadn't it? He glanced at the wall clock and let out a gasp at the time. 10:23? Had he just been standing here? Thinking about the day he had almost broken Nico’s arm? What the hell?  
“Uh, sorry! I'll be out in a minute !” Frank yelled. He speedily put on his deodorant, put on a new shirt and pair of jeans, and then brushed his hair back. He then jumped out of the bathroom, apologizing to the smaller boy.  
“Whatever, its cool. I spend a lot of time in there too. I mean, do you think that someone this beautiful doesn't do facials?” Leo asked.  
“I guess.” Frank muttered. Leo was (Is) an idiot, like the stupidest person Frank (Or basically anyone) had ever met.  
“Okay that's just mean. I've put up with you narrating everything so far, but that was too far.” Leo said.  
(I-I think Leo is losing it, how does he know…) Frank looked at the elf like boy in confusion.  
“Elf-like? Excuse me?” Leo exclaimed.  
“Leo? Are you okay? Who are you talking to?” Frank asked.  
“I'm fine. I was talking to the narrator, they're kind of an asswhole.” Leo stated as if it was totally normal.  
(Rude.)  
“I'm just gonna tune them out then. You're still a dick, though, author.” Leo muttered, walking into the bathroom. Leo liked to make sure that he was the most immature person at all times, also he's a furry.  
“And I'm tuning them out! Jerk!” He yelled as he slammed the door shut, leaving a confused Frank alone in the hallway.  
“What just happened?” He asked the empty hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. I just wanted a charector to break the fourth wall. I might regret this later, and change it. Also I'm gonna be going somewhere that has like almost no wifi. It'll be for a week, and I don't even know if I'll be able to post there. So just a warning. I might-MIGHT-post tomorrow, no promises.


	7. Happy b-day, you're an idiot-Love Wise girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Percy's birthday! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile. Anyways, Happy birthday Percy Jackson. The memory is set for Perxy's 18th birthday. I have read The trials of Apollo, but I wanted Nico and Will's relationship to kind of take its time. I feel like Rick pushed their relationship to fast. No hate!

Annabeth’s morning

The sounds of birds being shot from a slingshot woke Annabeth up. At the same her alarm clock went off.She slapped her hand down on it, before she heard Percy whine,  
“Do we have to go? I'm pretty sure Nico would be good without us.” The blonde thought of slapping him upside the head as she pulled of her sleeping mask and yawned.  
“We’re going, Percy. I need to talk to Nico, and it can't be over the phone.” She yawned again. Percy pouted but set his phone down on his nightstand. Annabeth got out of the bed and walked over to the closet, not really caring what she grabbed and then going into the bathroom. She quickly jumped into the shower before grabbing her toothbrush and a hairdryer at the same time. She pulled on a grey sweater that Percy had gotten her last Christmas and a pair of jeans.  
“You going to take a shower?” Annabeth asked as she came out of the bathroom. Her hair was slightly damp from her own shower, but she had it pinned back in a ponytail.  
“Yeah, give me like twenty minutes!” Percy shouted, running into the bathroom.  
Annabeth rolled her eyes and stepped out of the bedroom, and began to walk down the hallway towards her office. She opened the door and stepped inside, reaching for her purse on the desk. She picked it up and swung it over her shoulder. She sat down in the chair and spun around until she noticed the picture hung on her wall.

Percy’s 18th birthday;

 

Memory~

 _“Okay, everyone! Where should we host the party?” Annabeth yelled over the noise, clapping her hands._  
“How about we go to a bowling alley!” Leo grinned.  
“Eww, no Leo, just no!” Will shuddered.  
“What's wrong with bowling alleys?” Leo huffed.  
“Will’s afraid of them.” Nico giggled.  
“I am not! Stop saying I'm afraid of everything.” The son of Apollo whined.  
“You refused to put your hand in the bowling ball holes, because, and I quote,  
‘It's like shoving your hand up a carnie’s a-” Nico was cut off by Will tackling him off the couch.  
“Uh, anyway, maybe we could have it at someone’s cabin?” Hazel offered.  
“No one’s allowed back in the Hades Cabin. Leo.” Nico muttered from the floor, glaring at the Spanish boy.  
“I don't know, shouldn't we do it somewhere with meaning? Or a place that is special to him?” Jason asked, reminding Annabeth of Captain America.  
“He once threw up in the alleyway outside that bar, uh, Widow! There's some sentimental meaning!” Rachel laughed.  
“And the Barnes and Noble where stood in line for seven hours to get that copy of Ginger signed, and called Nico to come and stand in line for him, while he was in the bathroom. But Nico brought Jason and they then got distracted by Harry Potter merchandise.” Frank suggested.  
“You didn't need to tell the whole story, dude. Everyone knows that one.” Leo giggled.  
“I like Rachel’s idea of going to a bar.” Travis said from the recliner where Conner was squeezed in next to him.  
“No. Not everyone can drink legally yet.” Annabeth said.  
“Then how did Percy and Rachel get into that bar?” Calypso asked.  
“I’m technically like 75, does that mean I can have alcohol?” Nico asked, trying to wiggle out of Will’s grasp.  
“No!” Everyone shouted at the same time. The son of Hades scowled at the floor.  
“Ahem!” Reyna cleared her throat, “How about we have it at camp Half blood? At the beach?”  
“That's a great idea!” Annabeth smiled.  
“Did you expect me to give a bad one?” Reyna raised an eyebrow.  
“No...um, so everyone okay with doing it at camp?” She asked the room.  
“Sure.” Nico shrugged.

 _Annabeth marched around the camp, her checklist in her hands. She glanced up at the streamers over head in the few trees, and marked a box. She looked over at the table of food and drinks, checking another. Then she looked over to the Dj booth._  
“How's it coming, Harley?” The daughter of Athena asked.  
“It's...uh...going...great.” Harley clearly lied.  
“What's wrong?” She sighed.  
The boy hesitated before explaining,  
“I kind of spilled my soda on the computer and fried it.”  
“Use mine then, it's on my bunk.” She suggested. Harley nodded before running off.  
“Annabeth! We have a problem!” Hazel yelled, running over to her, a phone in her hand.  
“What's wrong, Hazel?” She asked.  
“Percy's mom and stepdad are stuck in traffic that won't be cleared for hours.” Hazel rushed.  
“Send Butch with a chariot to go and pick them up.” Annabeth nodded.  
“But what if they're late?” The curly haired girl reminded.  
“I'll call Jason and Grover, asking them to keep him out longer.”  
Hazel walked away in search of Butch. Annabeth had only walked three steps when she was approached again.  
“Yes?” She asked.  
“Um,” Connor began.  
“We kind of-sorta-maybe-” Travis went on, before Annabeth cut him off,  
“What did you guys do?”  
The twins both sighed,  
“It was an accident.” Connor started.  
“A giant accident, that we had no means to create.” Travis nodded.  
“Out with it!” Annabeth snapped.  
“We accidently knocked into a ladder that Nico was standing on.” Connor said.  
“When he was setting up some lights.” Travis went on.  
“So he may have fallen off into the water.” Connor cringed.  
“And then he went to the Underworld.” Travis finished.  
Annabeth shut her eyes in exhaustion, and annoyance. How had these idiots managed to make the prince of hell, so angry the only thing he could do was go back to the underworld.  
“Go and get him back!” She shouted.  
“We don't know how to get to the underworld!” Connor exclaimed.  
“And he also kind of destroyed some streamers with his skeleton soldiers that charged us earlier.” Travis added.  
“Go fix those!” I shouted.  
“I thought we were supposed to get death breath” Connor said. Annabeth was about to rip out her own hair. She needed to call a team meeting or something.  
“Annabeth! I can't find Butch!” Hazel whined.  
“I can't find your bunk!” Harley yelled.  
“I don't wanna work!” Connor groaned.  
“Ugh!” She finally screamed. She grew everyone's attention with that.  
“Okay! Everybody! Gather around! We need to talk!” She shouted, stepping up, onto a tree stump.  
“Athena cabin help the Hephaestus cabin out with the dj booth. Will! Will Solace!” She spoke to the campers, now all of them gathered around.  
“Uh yeah! I'm here!” Will shouted from the back.  
“I need you too iris message your boyfriend and get him back here!” I commanded.  
“He isn't my boyfriend!” He mumbled, already walking down to the infirmary for privacy.  
“Hazel! Ares cabin? Can you guys please lend a chariot Hazel? She needs to pick up Percy’s parents.”  
The Ares cabin grumbled about, before leading Hazel over to one.  
“Aphrodite cabin? I need you all to go and set up more streamers! Oh! And Calypso! I need you to remake the bean dip. Leo ate it all.” I shouted.  
“Dammit Leo.” Calypso muttered, walking of. The blonde hopped down from the stump and waived the remaining campers to go and clean. She pulled out her phone to text Jason.  
  
A: I need you guys to come back at 3, not 2.

_It took a minute for him to respond._

_J:why_  
  
Annabeth cringed at how he typed.

 _A: Some things are running late._  
J:k them  
J:srry, *then  
A: What are you guys doing?  
J:we r eating tacos from a taco truck we r now eating at a bench  
J:eating em  
J:perc and G man are talking about Voltron apparently something about klance?  
A: Oh, I love that show! Tell them I totally ship it.  
J:G man said he shipped sheath?  
J:whatever that is  
A: Shieth? He ships Shieth? That's just awful! Shiro is like the dad of the group! And Shullara is obviously going to become canon.  
J:idk what that means  
J:g man says he hates you  
J:Perc laughed and said that you were right  
J:and that he's sending you a high five and a bite of taco  
A: I have to go finish up. Remember that it's now 3, not 2.  
J:kk  
A: KLANCE FOREVER!  
J: ooookaaaaay

 _Annabeth shoved her phone back in her pocket, she was going to have to work harder than she thought._  
  
“Okay, everyone let's see,” Annabeth smiled at the crowd of demigods, she walked around and checked her boxes on the sheet.  
“Streamers, done.” She walked over to the table full of food,  
“Food? Done.”  
“Music?” She asked aloud.  
“Done!” Harley and Malcolm shouted.  
“Mrs and Mr Blofis?”  
“You can call me Sally, dear.” Percy's mom offered.  
“Uh huh.” She nodded, marking a box.  
“Nico? Is Nico back yet?” She asked, now looking up from her paper.  
“Got him!” Will shouted, running up the hill, dragging the boy behind him.  
“Did you finish the lights, Neeks?” The blonde girl asked.  
“Stop calling me that.” Nico snapped.  
“Did you, or did you not finish?” Annabeth said through gritted teeth.  
“I sent a few zombies to do that.” Nico shrugged, arms crossing.  
“Mmhm.” Annabeth hummed, checking the last box.  
“Now we all just have to wait for him.” Annabeth smiled.  
Her phone began to ring in her pocket, she pulled it out, seeing the caller ID as Jason.  
“Jason? Are you guys close to camp?”  
“Uh well…” Jason trailed off.  
“What. Did. You. Do?” She hissed.  
There was movement from the other line, and someone letting out a yell.  
“We kind of lost him.” Jason said.  
“YOU LOST HIM?!?” She exclaimed. The campers looked over at her.  
“What do you mean you lost him?” She hissed, quieter.  
“We just started walking through the woods, and when we turn around, poof! He's vanished!” Jason shouted.  
“Get back here! I'll go look for him myself.” Annabeth sighed.  
“Sorry, Annabeth.” Jason groaned, hanging up.  
“What happened?” Sally asked, as soon as she turned around. She realized then that everyone had gathered behind her.  
“Jason and Grover lost Percy in the woods.” She sighed.  
“He knows how to get to camp, we shouldn't worry.” Chiron said, trying to calm down Mrs. Blofis.  
“I can go look for him. Shadow travel and everything.” Nico offered.  
“That's a good id-” Annabeth started,  
“NO!” Will suddenly interrupted. The campers looked at him as he reddened.  
“I mean, uh, he has stuff to do. Already.” Will blushed, pushing Nico towards a tree away from the group.  
“Will!” Nico whined, “It's been a fucking year, I can use my powers now.”  
“And no swearing!” Will huffed.  
“They're so adorable!” Sally cooed.  
“We aren't dating!” Nico screeched.  
“Ahem, I think we should just wait for Percy.” Thalia said.  
“I don't know-” Frank started, but stopped when Jason and Grover ran towards them.  
“I think we passed him on the way here.” Jason said in between breaths.  
“It might have been a monster.” Grover heaved.  
“We don't know, but I think we should hide.” Jason said.  
“From the monster or Percy?”  
Leo asked.  
“From Percy obviously.” Calypso said.  
“Why are you guys gonna hide from me?” A voice asked. They all spun around to see the son of Poseidon standing behind them.  
“And you guys left me! I saw you running! And…” Percy trailed off, his eyes wandering over the beach.  
“Uh...Happy birthday!” Travis shouted, Connor next to him throwing some confetti on the air. Percy didn't say anything as he looked around, walking over to the group. He stared at the decorations, the food, the table full of of presents.  
“You guys through me a birthday party?” He asked, a giant smile on his face.  
“Yeah, this was all from Annabeth.” Piper grinned.  
“Really, Wise girl?” He grinned.  
“Everyone helped.” Annabeth shrugged.  
“I love you.” Percy grinned.

End of Memory~  
  
Annabeth smiled, and studied the photo. Percy had a birthday crown on his head, and was swimming in the water. Annabeth was in his arms, smirking at him. Jason, Leo, Piper, and Calypso playing chicken in the water (Of course Leo was on Jason’s shoulders, and Calypso on Piper’s). Frank, Hazel, the Stolls, and Grover were at a table eating cake. Nico and Will were making sitting on the dock, Nico had his face in his hands to hide his laugh (They obviously liked each other). And Thalia was talking to his parents by the refreshments, a glass of lemonade in her hand.

Annabeth laughed to herself as she walked out of her office.  
“Are you rea-Percy! You can't eat before we go! We are literally going to do nothing but eat.” Annabeth said, with a chuckle.  
“I know! I just saw this in the pantry, and it was like, calling out to me! I couldn't say no to it.” Percy explained. Annabeth rolled her eyes with a smile and grabbed the son of Poseidon's hand. They made their way out of the house and into the car. Annabeth looked over at her boyfriend halfway through the drive. He looked deep in thought. Annabeth didn't realize they had already been driving for thirty minutes, when they pulled into a parking spot, outside Nico's apartment building.  
“We need to talk to Neeks about moving, this part of town is super dangerous.” Percy muttered. Annabeth nodded and they both got out of the car. Annabeth nearly stepped into something that looked suspiciously like a moldy burrito. They made their way over to the elevator, and Percy pressed the 8th floor. A grin taking over his face like 7 year old. Annabeth smiled in amusement at her toddler like boyfriend.  
  
Oh, how she loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Oh yeah, and KLANCE!!!


	8. Leo develops a fear of airplanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico was right.  
> It was stupid for them all to go on an airplane.  
> What was Jason thinking?  
> Will's gonna need therapy after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got bored.  
> Don't be blame me

Leo now stood in the bathroom, after he had been a total dick and kicked Frank out.  
“Oh great, Is it my turn?” Leo asked no one.  
[I have no idea what you are talking about]  
“Ugh, why can't you just leave me alone? I don't exactly want you to be narrating me going to the bathroom.” Leo whined.  
[I’m the author, so shut up, block it out, and I can continue with the story]  
“I really don't like you. “ Leo mumbled before turning to the counter, he placed his clothes on it before he turned to the shower. Leo then looked at the ceiling,  
“Okay, do a time jump thing! I don't want you talking about me while I take a shower.” Leo yelled.  
[*Sigh*]

 

Leo began to pull on his _clothes, a pair of jeans with holes in them (Which were made from Leo always trying to slide on his knees in the kitchen), a white buttoned up shirt (Which somehow already had a grease stain), and finally a jean jacket. He looked like he had been rejected from a gap commercial._  
“At least I don't wear nothing but grey and black.” Leo muttered.  
[What does that have to do with anything? And I thought you were ‘tuning’ me out?]  
“Right. Yes. Tuning out. Wait, can I hear what everyone else's thoughts are then?” Leo began to giggle at the possibility of disrespecting his only friend’s privacy.  
[You’re disgusting]  
“Well, you're-uh-boring!” He snapped, walking out of the bathroom, and making his way to the balcony. He opened the sliding glass door, and stepped out onto the balcony. Below him the street was full of cars, a man who wore a trench coat, was talking to a man at a hot dog cart.  
“Huh.” Leo grunted, taking in the view. It wasn't the prettiest, but it was nice-ish. Okay, it fit Leo's highest standard, which meant it probably wasn't that nice.  
“Bitch.” Leo muttered.  
[Jerk]  
Leo let a small smile on his face and looked up at the sky.  
“Hah! That cloud looks like toilet.” Leo laughed, pointing at a cloud. A little to the left he could see a plane. He grimaced thinking back…

Memory~

_“Are you sure about this Jason?” Percy asked, shaking a bit._  
“It's cool, dude. I sent my dad a letter! He won't strike us down!” Jason smiled. Visiting Camp Jupiter by plane, was a ridiculously stupid idea with the son of Poseidon and Hades at the same time, with a child of Zeus.  
“We’re gonna die.” Nico muttered.  
“No we aren't. Plane travel is the safest way to travel.” Will explained.  
“Yeah! For mortals!” Nico shouted, getting the attention from a few people who were waiting in line at the gate.  
“Hey, we’re going to go see Hazel. Remember? We're gonna fine.” Piper smiled.  
“I'll hold your hand the hole time.” Will smiled at the son of Hades, grabbing his hand.  
“Uh-Um, yeah.” Nico blushed.  
“Who's gonna hold my hand?” Leo pouted. Annabeth quickly grabbed Percy’s hand, and Jason grabbed Piper’s.  
“You can hold mine then, bro.” Travis shrugged.  
“Great! Wait, why are you coming with us?”Leo asked, already grabbing Travis’s hand. (Everyone had already let go of their partner’s hand)  
“Connor’s gonna meet me at Camp Jupiter. He went on Vacation with his girlfriend, Amy, in Hawaii. So when we meet we're gonna go on a road trip and-”  
“Cool, cool. You don't need to explain everything.” Leo cut him off.  
“Well, I wanted to.” Travis frowned.  
“Boarding pass, sir.” The gate agent smiled.  
“Oh, yeah.” Travis muttered, reaching the hand, that wasn't linked to Leo, into his pocket and scooping out the slip of paper.  
He handed it to the lady, and waited for her to hand it back.  
“Next.” She said, Leo handed it to her. She nodded and scanned it. She glanced at their hands, and then did a double take.  
“Oh.” She said with a look of disgust.  
“Excuse me?” Leo snapped, before Travis dragged him down the hallway. They waited for the others to follow before they began to walk onto the plane.  
“Oh muskrat,” Jason ‘sweared’, “Looks like I'm sitting next to Leo and Travis.” He stuffed his bag under the seat in front of him and sat in the window seat.  
“Middle seat for you, bro.” Leo shoved Travis forward. He pouted as Leo tossed the son of Hermes’s duffel bag into the overhead compartment. He then grabbed his own satchel and slid it under the seat.  
“I'm next to Nico and Will.” Percy said with a frown.  
“But I wanna sit next to Annabeth.” Percy whined.  
“Well I don't get to sit next to Piper.” Jason pointed out. Percy sighed before sliding into the window seat, in the row across from Leo, Jason, and Travis. Will went in next and then Nico. Piper and Annabeth sat down in the row behind Jason.  
“Hey, no one’s sitting next to us! We can spread out.” Piper grinned.  
“We should have gotten first class tickets.” Leo muttered.

_The plane began to take off. Leo felt Travis’s grip on his hand tighten, he looked at the boy and smirked. He was obviously scared, he was holding onto the chair so tight that his knuckles were white._  
“Dude, we’re gonna be-holy shitballs!” Leo suddenly screamed as the plane finally rose into the air. Travis let out laugh, so hard his head went back.  
“Deep breaths, Neeks.” Will soothed, across from them.  
“Ow!” Will suddenly helped.  
“Don't call me Neeks!”  
“Ow!” Will yelped again before sighing,  
“You too, Percy. In and out.” Will tried to soothe the two. Jason was talking to Piper through the slit in the chair, about what snacks they had brought.  
“Watcha doin, Annie?” Travis had stuck his head over the chair to ask her.  
“Reading.” She answered.  
“Reading what?” Leo asked, sticking his head up too.  
“The candy makers. It's actually pretty good. Surprisingly.” She answered, not bothering to even look up.  
“Well I brought a deck of cards, wanna play?” Travis grinned.  
“Reading.” She said again.  
“Oh, but Ann-”  
“We are still reaching the proper altitude, sit down!” A flight attendant snapped at them. They quickly sat down, frightened of the woman.  
“So...cards?” Travis offered.

_“The captain has turned on the fasten seatbelts signal. We may be expecting some minor turbulence.” The flight attendant’s voice went over the loudspeaker. The plane bounced lightly before falling from the sky. Several passengers let out screams._  
Travis, Leo, and Jason let out yelps as they plummeted, all grabbing the arms of the chairs. Behind them they heard Annabeth and Piper scream. Across the aisle, Percy was screaming, nonstop.  
“Minor turbulence?!?” Nico screeched as he grabbed Will’s hand tightly.  
“I wanna go home!” Will cried and buried his face into Nico’s shoulder.  
“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Leo muttered loudly, he felt light headed, and like he was gonna puke. The drink cart suddenly rolled down the walkway, cups and drinks flying everywhere. The plane began to bump up and down, a few seats in front of them Leo heard someone vomit.  
“Dad! Knock it off” Jason screamed. The plane suddenly stopped jumping around, at Jason's outburst.  
“Thank you!” Nico thanked him. For the about seventh time that day, they received a number of looks from the passengers. Leo looked over to see Travis had passed out.  
“Travis?” Leo shook him, the boy awoke with a start.  
“I told you we were gonna die!” Nico yelled. Leo, Jason, and Travis peered at the aisle across from them. Nico hadn't let go of the chair’s arms, Will was shaking and was buried into Nico’s shoulder, Percy was in the fetal position, rocking back and forth.  
“You were right, you were so right. I promise to never doubt you again.” Will muttered.  
“Are they okay?” A woman behind them asked Travis, she looked about 20. Her hair was purple and in long curls, her pale skin dotted in tan freckles.  
“I mean, you guys obviously all know each other.” She said quickly afterword.  
“Yeah, they're afraid of flying. I mean, Will-the blond kid-he isn't...Well, wasn't.” Travis answered.  
“Oh. I think this gonna be last flight for awhile as well.” The woman laughed. Travis nodded back, a goofy grin on his face as he turned back to Leo.  
“Dude. Is it just me, or was she totally flirting with me?” Travis grinned.  
“That was definitely not what was happening.” Leo chuckled.  
“I don't know man, I was getting some major signals there.” Travis went on.  
“What about Katie?” Leo asked.  
Travis sighed before speaking, “I don't think she likes me. I've been really obviously flirting and she acts like I never even said anything.” He grumbled.  
“Have you asked her out?” Leo asked.  
“No, I mean kind of. I asked her if she wanted to go to the zoo with me and Connor, and she said no.”  
“You asked her to go on a date with you AND your brother? To the zoo?” Leo almost burst out laughing.  
“What? The monkey exhibit had just gotten a baby capuchin!” Travis scowled.  
“Not that, monkeys aren't cute-but going to the zoo on your first date? Why would you think that's a good idea?” Leo shook his head.  
“Connor said that...oh! He tricked me! He fucking tricked me!” Travis howled.  
“Let me guess, you guys still went to the zoo?” Leo asked.  
“Yeah! And he brought Amy, when he found out that I had already bought Katie a ticket.” Travis grabbed, putting his face in his hands.  
“He is a child of Hermes.” Annabeth said from behind them.  
“I can't believe he did that. I guess I'm gonna have to talk to Katie. Maybe ask her if she wants to go on a real date!” Travis brightened.  
“There you go, dude!” Leo smiled, slapping him in the back.  
“Why did you hit me?” Travis frowned.  
“It was a pat on the back.”  
“Didn't feel like a pat.” Travis grumbled.  
“Well it was.” Leo snapped.  
“Felt like a slap,” Stoll muttered quietly,  
“Hold on for second.” He then said.  
“Look Doll, I have a girl back home. It never would have worked out anyway.” Travis told the purple haired dude.  
“Yeah, uh, that would never happen, mostly because the fact I like girls and not boys. No wait, mostly because you're a dick.” She said back. Travis quickly turned back in his seat, clearly frightened of the woman.  
“Dude, you just-that was-such a-that was the funniest thing i've ever seen!” Leo cackled.  
“Shut Up.” Travis grumbled. Leo continued to laugh as Travis pulled his phone out.  
“Whatcha doing?” He asked.  
“Playing Robot Unicorn.” Travis answered in a monotone voice.  
“Can I play?” Leo asked.  
“No.” Travis answered. Leo huffed, before looking over at Jason,  
“Jason?”  
  
No reply

_“Jason?”_

_Again, no answer._

_Leo poked the taller boy in the cheek. He waited for about two seconds before before gripping the boy’s jaw and turning his face towards him._  
“Oh.” Leo muttered, realizing the boy was now asleep. Leo looked behind him, Piper and Annabeth were both watching some show, each had and earbud. He looked across the aisle and saw Nico reading. What was he reading? Oh. How fitting for the boy full of darkness, to read Salem’s lot, by Stephen King. Next to Nico, Will was The sleeping soundly on his shoulder. Percy was in the middle of eating a bag of Chex,in.  
“Travis, I'm bored.” Leo whined.  
“Mhmm.” Travis hummed.  
“Can we play cards?” Leo asked.  
“In a bit.” Travis yawned. Leo settled with staring out the window as he waited for his friend to play. He didn't even think a minute went by, before Travis fell asleep.  
With his head on top of Leo’s head. Leo shrugged, and fell asleep on the teller boy’s shoulder.

_“We have now reached Nevada.” The captain's voice announced. Leo’s eyes snapped open. He tried to sit up, and noticed that he couldn't. Jason and Travis were both leaning on him. And the fact that they were both twice his height and weight, made him even more stuck._  
“Guys!” He hissed, attempting to get them off. Dammit, they were heavy sleepers. He looked around and noticed that Nico was still reading his book.  
“Nico!” He whisper yelled. The son of Hades failed to notice.  
“Nico!” He yelled. Nico finally looked over at him, he let out a laugh.  
“Use up your powers or something!” Leo whined.  
Nico smirked, “What do I get in return?”  
“Um, a pack of half eaten gummy worms?”  
“That and you have to cover for me when we get to camp Jupiter.” Nico smiled.  
Leo raised an eyebrow at the ghost king, what was Nico going to be doing?  
“What am I covering for? What are you up too, Nico?” Leo asked suspiciously.  
“Do we have a deal or not?” Nico glared.  
“Fine, deal.” Leo said, shuffling a bit, because Jason’s elbow was piercing his lungs. Nico seemed to be in deep concentration, and suddenly the shadow from his book began to drift toward Leo.  
“What is that?” Leo yelped.  
Nico’s eyes had squeezed shut, and he had his lips scrunched up like he had just eaten a lemon. He didn't say anything and the shadow seemed to lift the boy's on either side of him up. Now that Leo was finally move his head, he was able to see Nico more clearly, his hands had the shadow floating above it. Nico snapped his fingers once more, and the shadow retired to where it had been taken.  
“What was that?” Leo asked again. Nico looked at Will before gently moving the boy onto a now slumbering Percy. It seemed that the entire plane was asleep, it was nearly midnight. Nico unbuckled his seatbelt and stood,  
“Follow me.” He whispered. Leo nodded and followed, after climbing over Travis’s long legs. Nico opened one of the bathrooms, and shoved Leo in, before following.  
“Woah! Isn't a flight attendant out there?”  
“No, they are all at the front of the plane, I checked. Now sit on the toilet lid, it's to cramped.” Nico answered. Shoving Leo down.  
“So what are we doing in here? Are we gonna hook up? ‘Cause I'm flattered and all-” Leo frowned.  
“Shut up. You asked me how I did that, and I can not let you tell anyone about that, okay?” Nico asked.  
“Uh, sure. But what were you doing? How dd you do that? I didn't know you could control shadows.” Leo tilted his head in confusion.  
“I've been learning some more about my powers, from my dad. He's trying to get me prepare for something. I don't know what, but he's teaching me all these things I never thought I could do.” Nico sighed.  
“Are we gonna have another war or something? ‘Cause we only had one like 6 years ago with some crazy earth lady!” Leo panicked at the thought of having to go through more loss at camp.  
“No, nothing like that. And I'm not going to fully trained in this stuff for a few more years. I only started a few months ago.” Nico said.  
“Oh. Well that's a relief. And-wait, that's why you need me to cover for you, you're gonna go visit your dad, aren't you?” Leo raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes, now don't tell anyone. No one can know, I'm not even sure why I told you.” Nico scowled.  
“I'm a trustworthy person. No need to worry. I got you buddy.” Leo smiled. Nico nodded and unlocked the door, they both stepped out. Someone behind them cleared their throat, making them both jump.  
“What were you two doing in there?” She asked.  
“Uh-” Leo said stupidly before Nico answered.  
“My cousin here, was having trouble with...his fly.” Nico stuttered out.  
“His fly?” The woman raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes. His fly. It got stuck, and he needed help. He was really embarrassed, so he made me come and help.” Nico smiled.  
“Okay then.” The woman said, turning back to the bottled water she was going to had put later. Leo and Nick practically ran back to their seats and sat down.  
“We will never speak of that again.” Leo hissed at him.  
“Deal.” Nico whispered back, picking up his book just in time for Will to wake up and ask him what he was reading.                 _End of memory~_

 

“I was not okay with you telling a memory that just went in my head by accident.” Leo scowled.  
[Aren't you going to be late, if you don't get going?]  
“Oh Aphrodite’s girdle!” Leo shouted, running back into the he apartment, Frank and Callie were waiting for him by the door. And Callie looked gorgeous in her red shirt, it was lace in the back and cotton in the front. Not only comfortable, but pretty. She wore jeans and brown boots. Leo, being the dirty minded soul that he was, thought about how much better the clothes would look on their bedroom floor.  
“Stop saying everything I'm saying.” He muttered, liking behind him, and a hand over his mouth.  
“What?” Calypso asked.  
“Nothing!” He answered.  
“Uh, I got the cab money.” Frank said, waving his wallet at them before shoving it back in his pocket, and walking out of the apartment.  
“Come on, Leo.” Cal smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him along, locking the door before walking after their taller roommate. Leo thought back to that promise he had made Nico, he wondered about Nico's powers. And what he was being prepared for. It had been four years since that talk in the bathroom, surly he was going to tell them what was happening.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed? Then leave a comment, a kudos, or check out my page for more fics.  
> Didn't enjoy? ......I don't know, stick around? Maybe you can tell me what you want and I can write the next chapter with that? You have any requests?


	9. Piper proposes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wins awards.  
> Jason fangirls over Tom Hiddleston.   
> There's a Russian Nico.  
> A little girl has cancer.  
> Piper gets down on one knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.

Something was on her stomach.   
“Jason?” The girl groaned, not bothering to open her eyes. Her reply was a wet nose to her chin.  
“Jason?” She asked again, opening her eyes up to big floppy ears.  
“ Why are you in here, sweetheart?” She finally sat up, placing a hand on a small collie’s head. Molly was just a puppy, not even a year 7 months old.  
“Come here, girl.” The woman said, scooping up the dog. She got out of the bed and looked around the room, searching for her blonde fiancé. She smiled at the word fiancé. It had been a weird proposal,

Memory~

Piper slipped the box into her pocket, tonight she was gonna ask Jason to marry her. Tonight. Right after he went up onto the stage with his cast of pocket and won best tv show of the year, she would meet him behind stage and propose. She just had to make sure she did it in time, before he went to the panel.   
“Piper?” Jason called from downstairs. Piper jumped and ran down the stairs, meeting her blonde boyfriend.   
“Nice tie.” Piper commented.  
“Nice jacket.” Jason smiled, he wore black slacks, a blue collared shirt, and a tie that Leo had given him to wear. Of course Jason couldn't get tickets for everyone, so Leo gave him a spongebob tie to ‘know that Leo was watching and cheering for him’. It was a hideous thing. But it made Leo stop pouting over Piper being the only one to go. Piper on the other hand, wore a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulder, a dark blue tank top, and purple jeggings.  
“You ready to go?” Piper asked. Jason nodded nervously and grabbed her hand, they stepped out of the house and were escorted to their car by Bert.

Jason kept fiddling with the tie around his neck, “Bert? Am I supposed to walk down the red carpet quickly or slowly?” He asked.  
“I suppose you shouldn't run, or drag your feet. Maybe just walk at a normal pace?” Bert offered.  
“What if I trip?” Jason asked.  
“Well-” Bert started.  
“What if they get a picture of me picking my nose or something? What if I stand up during the awards part at the wrong time? What if I trip on he stairs?” Jason panicked.  
“No one has ever tripped on the stairs.” Piper soothed, putting a hand on his knee.  
“Actually-” Bert stopped when he noticed the glare coming fro, the child of Aphrodite.  
“I don't know why I'm so nervous! I've done this before.” Jason put his head in his hands.  
“Maybe it's because you care a lot about this one? This is the biggest awards show thing you've ever done.” Piper suggested.  
“I just need to calm down.” Jason sighed.   
“Yeah, and don't even worry, your co-stars are gonna be there.” Bert nodded.   
Jason sighed, “I guess.”   
“Well, we're here. No going back now, Grace.” Piper smiled.

Piper walked behind the paparazzi, looking right at Jason as he walked. He was walking with his co-stars Janis and Elliot, he seemed less nervous. He nearly fainted however when Tom Huddleston came over to take a picture with him. Piper continued to walk, until she accidentally bumped into someone. They turned to look at her and they both froze, his eyes looked exactly like Nico's. Except he was a redhead, and seemed to have a much brighter fashion sense.  
“Nico?” She asked.  
The boy tilted his head to the side to show confusion,  
“Nico?” He asked, in a Russian accent.  
“Oh, sorry. You just look like someone I know.” She smiled. The boy nodded and disappeared into the crowd. If Piper had been paying attention she would have noticed the camera. The camera around the redhead’s neck, was the same as her Italian friend’s. She might have also noticed the the look of relief wash over the boy’s face. But she continued to watch her nervous boyfriend, he was being interviewed by some dude with a giant beard.

Jason squeezed her hand as Neil Patrick Harris began to read the nominees for best documentary.   
“Don't worry, you got this.” Piper smiled, at not only him but the nervous boy next to him. Elliot.   
“I know. I'm just worried about the guys at home, I hope they didn't break the tv. Why did we even let them go to our house to watch this? And if Leo burns down the kitchen again, he's banned.” Jason whispered back. A camera had panned over to him as he said it, his face up on the screen. The audience laughed, making him blush and let out a nervous smile. The show continued, Niel Patrick Harris did a musical number, and the Avengers movie won best stunts. Finally the nominees for best tv show were announced.  
“Here we go!” Piper smiled.   
“And the winner is...Pocket!”

It had been a few minutes since Pocket had had won, Elliott and Jason had high fived as they went up, and the other stars had laughed when Janis said she was expecting New girl to win over them.  
“Now,” Neil began, “The winner of best Actor, goes to...Mr. Chex himself! Jason Grace!” The man shouted. Piper looked at Jason with a giant grin, he was stunned. His jaw as hanging open, and he just stare up at the stage. Piper grabbed his arm and pulled him up,   
“Hey! Jason! You won!” She smiled, pushing him towards the stage. Elliott took over from there, and grabbed his arm, pulling up the stage. When they finally reached the top Elliot patted his head, and kissed him on the cheek. Jason woke from his daze and smacked him on the back of the head, as he ran back down to his seat. The audience let out laughs, but quieted down when Jason began to speak,  
“Um, first off, I'm not really sure this is real.” The audience let out chuckles.  
“And I'm not sure that this is really for me. Did someone mess up the cards? He asked, turning to Neil, everyone laughed again.   
“No? Okay, if you're sure. And I have a lot of people to thank, so uh, sorry about this. Frederick Kidner, the casting directed of Pocket, thank you so much for putting me on the show. And all of the brilliant writers who work so hard to make my Character on the show so sarcastic, and actually. Completely unlike me.” Jason giggled.  
“My co-stars, Janis Allen, Tim Burn, Hannah Joellen, and Kenny Karl, thank you so much for putting up with me. Elliot, you're one of my best friends, but your really irritating.” The crowd laughed, as the camera panned over to a pouting Elliot. Piper could be seen laughing at him.  
“And my awesome friends who support me, and put up with me missing so much, Percy, I love you man, Frank, Hazel, you guys are so supportive and sweet, and Annabeth, Calli, Reyna, how do girls put up with us? Will, thank you so much for taking care of Nico-but if you hurt him I will break both of your legs. Nico, I miss you buddy.” He sighed and continued,  
“Leo. I think you were right to give me this ridiculous tie, it might actually be a good luck charm, despite how ugly it is.” The crowd laughed with him, and Piper smiled at how much fun Jason was having.  
“But most of all, thank you Tom Hiddleston for shaking my hand earlier. I cried in the bathroom when you left.” The Camera went over to the British man, he was laughing.  
“No-but seriously, I want to thank my beautiful girlfriend. Piper, I'm sorry I was so nervous about today, that I annoyed you on the car ride over here. And I'm sorry about Elliot coming over in the middle of the night for milk, and I'm sorry about my crazy schedule. I love you, Pipes.” He finished. The crowd applauded, and some awed, a few people were dabbing tissues at the eyes.

Piper met Jason behind the stage before his panel went on,  
“Jason!” She yelled as she ran over.  
“Pipes!” He smiled, turning away from Elliot who he was talking to.  
“Elliot!” Elliot added. The couple looked at him, now holding hands.  
“Well, no one said my name.” He grumbled, walking over to Janis and Kenny.  
Jason turned to Piper, “What's up babe?” He asked.  
“I need to ask you something.” She hurried.  
“What?” He asked, a smile growing on his face.  
“Well-” She began before being interrupted.  
“You wanna hold my award? I gave it to Bert to put into the car.”  
“No, see, I love you so much and I wanted to ask, if you would do me the ho-” Piper began, before a young boy ran over to them, he was talking into a walkie talkie and had a clipboard under his arm,  
“Mr.Grace, you're supposed to be on now.” He said, gesturing over to the curtain he was supposed to walk through. Everyone else had already gone through, and the interviewer was was chuckling nervously,  
“Jason? Jason Grace? Looks like someone missed his cue!” He laughed.  
Jason’s eyes widened,  
“Oh gods! I gotta go, I'm sorry Piper! Can we talk afterword?” He asked a  
Hurriedly, already speedwalking over.  
“Uh, I guess. Sure.” She shrugged. He gave her two thumbs up before jogging out. Piper sighed and walked over to the side to watch the panel.  
“Hey! Sorry I’m late!” Jason shouted, as he jogged down to his chair, in between Hannah and Elliot.  
“Nice of you to join us, where were you?” Hannah asked, hand over her mic, her tight bun making her look even more threatening than most days.  
“I was talking to Piper.” He whispered back, his hand only partially over the mic. The audience let out awws and a few took   
“Isn't that sweet. And speaking of sweet, a fan sent in a video for you guys. Her name is Lily Yang, is 12 years old, and has stage 4 brain cancer.” He said, his voice peppy until the end where he visibly frowned, and muttered “poor girl.”  
The video rolled behind them on the screen, a young girl smiled back at them, she wore a flower print hospital gown, and a orange beanie.

“Hi! My name is Lily Yang and I am the biggest fan of the show, Pocket. I love the show, and I love all the actors and writers, and producer people. I started watching when I was 9, and I remember I instantly had a connection to the show and the characters. I've met Janis Allen, Kenny Karl and Tim Brun before at the first few panels they had, but then I was diagnosed, and stuff happened. So now I can't go to panels anymore, but I wanna say that this show has helped me get through a lot of stuff, and so has all, of the other actors. I love how, Mrs. Janis’s character is trying to focus on graduating college more than anything, but then her new roommates try to get her to have fun. And then her brother Jake, Elliott Ren, has a personality disorder but still goes out of his way for his sister to have a good time. And at the same time they try to protect each other as much as possible, it reminds me of the relationship I have with my older brother Owen. And don't even get me started on how Lewie, Jason grace, has depression and tries to hide his sadness in making jokes and flirts.” She sighed.  
“So thank you Pocket, for everything.” She finished. The screen went back to the faces of the actors and the producer.  
“That was so nice, Lily we wish you well.” Janis smiled.  
“I've never felt so emotional.” Kenny said, wiping his eyes.  
“Kid, thanks for watching the show. It means a lot to know that someone has been with us since the start of the show.” Tim smiled.  
“Does anyone have a tissue?” Hannah croaked, tears streaming down her face. Jason handed her his tie, making everyone chuckle.  
“I don't wanna touch that.” Hannah laughed.  
“Your loss. And Lily, we’re gonna set something up so you can meet all of us.” Jason smiled.

Piper was starting to get bored, the questions were mostly about Jake (Elliott) and Harper (Hannah) having their big fight, and how the characters were going to react when they heard about the death of their teacher, Mr. Ruff. After twenty minutes Piper got an idea, she walked down to the line of people that were going to ask question and gt behind the line. She was gonna do this privately, but Jason had gone without waiting for her to finish. She listened in on one of the questions,  
“So is Lewie gonna tell someone about his depression? The only person who knows is Jake. And that's just because he found his medicine, because they live together.” A boy with bright red hair asked.  
“Tim?” The interviewer asked.  
“Jason?” Tim, the producer, asked.  
“Well, Lewie isn't a very trusting person as we know. His parents left him when he was young, he was bullied out of his school for being Bisexual, and I think it's pretty much certain so far that he was beaten by some of his foster parents.” Jason winced at how his voice cracked at parents.  
“So no, I don't think he’s going to tell anyone. Emphases on the he.” He muttered the last bit. The crowd let out yells, and he was shot a look from some of his workmates.  
“Interesting.” The boy muttered, walking back to his seat.  
“Hi!” A girl said, waving up to the stars.  
“Hey.” Elliot said cockily.  
“Hello.” Hannah said at the same time, followed by,  
“Sup.” Kenny waved.  
“Hola.” Tim muttered.  
“You look familiar.” Was all Jason said.  
The girl shrugged, “I guess I just have one of those faces.” Jason squinted at her, biting his lip.  
“Well, uh, I was wondering if you guys shipped Lake?” She asked, a giant grin crossing her face.  
“Lake?” Jason looked at his castmates confused. The other giggled at him and Elliott.  
“I totally ship it.” Elliot answered. Piper had to shove her hand in front of her mouth to keep from cackling.  
“I still don't get it.” Jason frowned, after the others had said they all shipped it, besides Janis.  
“It's the pairing of Jake and Lewie, idiot.” Hannah muttered, getting another laugh from the audience.  
“Oh.” Jason blushed.  
“Well, I still ship Jake with Kellen.” Janis shrugged, getting Kenny to blush.  
“And I ship Mary and Lewie.” Janis went on.  
“Um, I don't ship Lewis with anyone at the moment.” Jason continued to blush. The girl walked off, leaving Jason still red in the face.

He man in front of her walked back to his seat, allowing her to move forward.  
“Hello there.” She said into the microphone.  
“Pipes?” Jason laughed.  
“Hey Piper.” Elliott said seductively.  
“Nope, nope, none of that.” Kenny shoved a hand over the boy's mouth.  
Piper rolled her eyes, “Jason, I've been waiting in this line for over thirty minutes. I tried talking to you this earlier but you had to go on stage. Just know, you brought this upon yourself.” She began.   
“Are you breaking up with me?” He asked, worry drawn across his face.  
She laughed, “No! Of course not! That would be kind of silly to break up with you before I asked you this…” she trailed off, pulling the box out of her pocket and getting down on one knee.  
“I had this whole speech planned, but I just totally forgot it, so, Jason Grace? My brick loving boyfriend, my blonde Superman, my movie star? Will you marry me?” She asked. The room filled with gasps.

Jason swallowed.

He looked her right in the eye and said,

“Wait-what?”   
“She just proposed dude.” Elliot whispered.  
“Oh?” He squeaked.   
“Y-yeah.” He stuttered.  
“What?” Piper asked.  
“Yes! Of course I will!” He said louder, jumping from his seat. He ran down the stairs and over to her.  
“Really?” She grinned.  
“Yeah.” He sighed. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, they pulled away and Piper delicately put the ring on her boyfriend’s finger. Gods, she had never been so relieved.

Memory end~

 

Piper giggled and put the small puppy down on the floor. She looked at the small band wrapped around her finger. Jason had gone out the day after she proposed and gave it to her. Now if only she could convince Annabeth and Percy to get married. They had literally been engaged for three years. Piper licked her lips and pulled out a dress from her wardrobe.It was her new goal to get the two to set a date for the wedding.

 

Get ready Percabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel Piper would be the one to just like take initiative, and ask Jason. Also I need to write a chapter now about the puppy. And next chapter is going to be dramatic. Just a warning.
> 
> Also, just had my first day of school. I have never hated life so much.


	10. Reyna gets fro yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna's trying to be a good teacher.  
> Jason gets stuck in a bathroom stall.  
> Is Jason gay? And what shampoo does he use?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.

“Um, Mrs. Ramirez? Mrs. Ramirez?” A voice asked. She felt someone poking her shoulder, someone else was giggling. Her head sprang up, and she looked around in confusion.  
“Brody?” Her eyes finally fell on a young man, with blonde hair sticking sideways.  
“Uh, I'm sorry for waking you up Mrs. Ramirez. I came to hand in my test.” He said, sticking a piece of paper towards her.  
“Who even let you in here? It's Saturday.” She grumbled.  
“My mom's the guidance counselor remember?” He answered.  
“Mhmm.” She she hummed, scanning the paper for errors.  
“And I brought Manny with me. He needs to hand in his test too.” He went on, grabbing the paper from his friend.  
“You guys do realize that these are late, right?” She asked as she put the two papers in her binder.  
“Yeah, but I was sick for like two weeks.” Brody argued.  
“And I was visiting my dad the day we had to turn them in.” Manny shrugged.  
“You boys do know that I heard about you two skipping my class three days ok a row, correct?” She asked. The boys exchanged glances, before shaking their heads rapidly.  
“No we didn't.” They said at the same time.  
“Piper-sorry-Mrs.Mclean, was talking to me about how odd it was that you were able to go to her health class, but not able to come to math. Are you boys allergic to algebra?” She smirked.  
“Math’s just really hard.” Brody groaned.  
“How about this, you two come in early on mon-no, I have a meeting then. How about Tuesday morning, I go over everything with you two, and if you still don't get it, you can eat your lunch in my room as we go over it.” Reyna smiled. It wasn't an offer, she was saying what was going to happen.  
“Uh, okay. Cool.” Brody said, his friend just nodding fastly.  
“Good. Now what time is it?” She asked, sorting through the many papers in her desk to search for her phone.  
“It's 9:44, Mrs.” Brody said, looking down at his watch.  
“Thank you Brody.” She smiled. She then stopped. 9:44? Nico's apartment was over an hour away! Not to mention the fact that their was probably traffic.  
“9:44? Oh gods! I need to go! I'm gonna be late!” She cried, stuffing the binder full of papers in her bag, and searching her desk for her car keys.  
“You going to go see that dude who got stuck in the bathroom?” Brody giggled.  
“Actually, no. I'm going to go see an old friend.” Laughed herself. She pushed the teens out and let the door lock behind her.   
“Bye Mrs. Ramirez!” Brody shouted after her. Those two were definitely going on her list this year. She already had two missing assignments from them this year. And it was only December. Who knew teaching eighth graders would be so exhausting. Piper made it look so easy, and this was her fourth year teaching. This was only Reyna’s first. She still remembered the horrors of the first day…

Memory~

She walked in confidently. Well, she looked confident to the students she passed. She was freaking out on the inside, and was incredibly nervous. Camp Jupiter would always be her home, but she knew she had to explore the world a little bit, and see how mortals live. So now she was on the other side of the country. Was about to start her first day at her first job, when she got a phone call. 

The bell hadn't rang yet.

She had time.

“Hey Jason.” She grinned. A few students looked up.  
“Hey Reyna.” He said back weakly.  
“What's wrong?” She asked, her hands reaching for the small blade she had in her boot.  
“I'm stuck-”   
“You're stuck?”  
“In a bathroom stall.” He whimpered.  
“You're stuck in a bathroom stall.” She stated.  
“At a frozen yogurt place.” He added.  
“How in Tartarus did you manage to do that, you idiot?” She hissed.  
“It just happened!” He yelled into the phone.  
“Why did you call me and not your fiancé or your-whatever the hell Leo is?” She asked.  
“They would make fun of me!” He whined.  
“Everyone would! I am! You got yourself locked in a bathroom stall at some frozen yogurt place! Why can't you just crawl under the stall door?” She asked.  
“One, the stall doors touch the floor. And two, I'm pretty sure there's some vomit in here.” He answered.  
“Have you rammed the door?” She asked.  
“Yes! The door got jammed when the lock broke and got even more wedged in.”   
“You're gonna have to jump over the stall door then.” She giggled slightly, splicing her bag on her desk.  
“Okay. I’m climbing onto the toilet and-ahh!” He suddenly screamed.  
“Jason? Jason! What happened?” She helped.  
“I'm fine.” The son of Zeus croaked.  
“What happened?” Reyna demanded.  
“I made it over...but I-I fell on my face.” He answered.  
“You fell on your face climbing over a fillet stall. I'm so going to bring this up whenever I'm around Nico-when I'm talking to anyone.” Reyna laughed.  
“Meanie.” He grumbled.  
“What were you even doing there?” She hissed.  
“Getting frozen yogurt.”   
“It sounds gross.” She grimaced.  
“It's not-have you never had it?” He exclaimed.  
“Goodbye, Blondie.” She responded.  
“No-Reyna! I ne-”.” Jason said before Reyna hung up on him. She turned back to the class to see them all staring at her, almost all of them giggling.  
“Sorry about that everyone. My friend was uh, he needed some help.” She smiled at the many students.  
“Was he stuck in a bathroom stall?” One student asked.   
“Yes. Yes he was. Now, my name is Mrs. Ramirez, are you all excited for this year?” She asked. A few groaned. 

Well, looks like having a perky attitude isn't gonna work with them.

“Let's start with a slideshow about myself. And I know you're all sick of these, but we all have to do one. Unless you'd all prefer getting right down to a quiz?”’ She raised an eyebrow at them, and they vigorously shook their heads no.   
“Good. Now first off, this is my first year of teaching, and I don’t really like math to begin with. I'm also the PE teacher, so that's a plus.” She walked around the classroom, handing out blank papers.  
“I lived in Oakland, California before I moved here, and there I lived-sorry-worked, at a camp. After I left I realized that working with all of the younger campers made me happy, so I decided to try teaching.” She went on.  
“I have a sister named Hylla. And two dogs named Argentum and Aurum. And that's about it.” She hummed, marching back to the front of the classroom.   
“Now, I want you guys to write about your summer. I'll take them at the end of class.” She slid into her seat and checked her phone. Seven messages from Jason Grace. She ignored them and began to walk around the room, scanning a few student’s papers. It had only been seven minutes of complete silence when the classroom door slammed open.  
“Reyna!” The intruder shouted, they were winded from running.  
“Uh, Jason?” She looked at the blonde confused.  
“I brought you some fro yo.” He sighed, plopping a cup of the treat down on her desk.  
“Get out!” She hissed, scowling at him.  
“Okay! Okay!” He huffed, crossing his arms.  
“How did you even get in here?”  
Jason shrugged as he spoke, “I flew. Duh.” It resulted in him getting a glare so terrifying, Reyna could have been related to Nico.  
“Scram, Grace.” She said, pushing him out of the door. She slammed it shut and turned back to the class.  
“W-was that Jason Grace?” A girl in the nearest seat to her asked.  
“Yes.” Reyna answered, walking back to her desk.  
“You know Jason Grace?” One boy squeaked.  
“Sadly, I do.” The class’s eyes widened, and they all began to shout questions at her.  
“What's his favorite color?”   
“What shampoo does he use?”  
“What did he mean fly?”  
“Is he gay?”  
“What's his fiancé like?”  
“What's he like?” 

Reyna could only imagine how Piper was doing in health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this chapter was gonna be dramatic. But then I remembered I haven't written about Calypso yet, and I need to do that. 'Cause she's got news. So buckle up, folks. 
> 
> I regret saying buckle up. I'm sorry.


	11. Callie gets cramps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calypso gets her period.  
> Jason is immiture about it.  
> Leo runs away.  
> Then brings back BBQ chips?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short.

“Morning, baby.” A voice next to her whispered. Calypso answered by snuggling into the boy’s chest. She felt him begin trailing kisses down her shoulder blade.  
“Leo.” She moaned. His hands found their way inside her shirt, making her moan again. She began to work off her shorts, before Leo announced to nobody, it seemed,  
“No skip this part, let's keep it PG-13.”  
Calypso raised an eyebrow before kissing his bottom lip. 

Memory~  
Calypso, at the moment, hated life. Her legs ached, her uterus felt like it was being shredded apart, and she had ruined her favorite pair of silk pajama bottoms. Now she was watching re-runs of Zoey 101, and laying on the couch.  
“Calli?” Leo called from the front door.  
“What?” She yelled back.  
“I'm gonna go out for a bit, see you later.” He said before closing the door behind him.  
“Wait-” Calypso called out, but Leo had already left. She let out a groan as she set her head down on a pillow, flipping through channels. Her phone buzzed next to her foot, and she picked it up. A text from Annabeth on the group chat?

Annabeth: Hey, Leo told us you were feeling bad.  
Piper: what's wrong, Cal?

Calypso smiled at how concerned they were, she was glad to have such friends. Granted, they had only really been really friends since Annabeth finally said she was okay.

Cal: I HAVE REALLY BAD PERIOD CRAMPS  
Jason: eww.  
Will: Jason, stop being so immature, it's not like people can control when they get their periods  
Percy: But it's nasty.  
Will: And so are you  
Percy: :(  
Piper: wow, I never knew Will was so cool about this stuff.  
Will: I'm always cool  
Nico: Ha.  
Nico: That's funny.  
Will: I am funny  
Hazel: All of you shut it, do you need anything Sweete?  
Cal: I MEAN I WISH LEO WAS HERE WITH ME  
Hazel: where is he? Why isn't he there holding your hand?  
Cal: IDK  
Jason: you want us to come over?  
Cal: NO IT IS FINE MY FRIENDS  
Will: I could give you some extra strength aspirin  
Cal: THAT SOUNDS NICE PLEASE BRING THAT OVER  
Will: you got it  
Nico: By that he means, he's working in the lab late, so I'll be over to drop it off in about twenty minutes.  
Frank: Lab?  
Will: I have a late assignment in science, so I'm staying until nine to finish it with Cecil and Lou  
Cal: I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU THEN  
Nico: ‘Kay then.

Calypso set her phone down, and looked back at the tv. She had skipped her classes today, these cramps were so bad. Everything sucked. Everything was painful. And she really wanted some fucking chocolate. She didn't even realize she had been watching tv for the twenty minuets when she heard someone unlock the door, and walk in.  
“Nico?” She called out weakly. A face appeared over her, a large sincere grin.  
“Nope, just me.” He said, before pulling a grocery bag out from behind him. He walked around the couch and sat on the floor, then dumped the things onto the floor.  
“I got you a punching pillow, tampons, barbecue potato chips, some aspirin that Nico dropped off, and mini chocolate peanut butter cups, for you.” He grinned.  
“Aww, Leo. That's so sweet.” She cooed, picking up the bag of chips, and ripping it open.  
“I know. I'm awesome.” He laughed.  
“Oh! And I also bought the complete set of Adventure time while I was out. So we can watch that together.”  
“I'm not sure I wanna watch tv for like 30 hours straight-” Calypso shrugged.  
“UNACCEPTABLE!” Leo shouted.  
“Fine! Fine! If it'll make you shut up.” She giggled. Leo smiled triumphantly, already putting a disk in the x-box.  
“I love you.” Calypso sighed, snuggling into the boy's arms, as he sat down next to her, already stealing her chips.  
“I love you too, Callie.”  
End of memory~

Calypso didn't know what she was feeling when she entered the bathroom. Was it fear? Nervousness? Dread? Excitement? No, it was probably, ‘I'm gonna shit myself any second’. She picked up the stick, her hands shaking. She taken the test last night, letting it sit out overnight, in her bathroom. (Yeah you read that right, she got her own bathroom. The boys had to share, ha) She read the results.

Holy shit.

She was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard writing about a period. So I studied, ha.  
> Um. Please leave kudos and comments, I'm sorry for being weird.


	12. I advise you to shut it, Nico.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico doesn't want this baby born.   
> It won't be if he has a say in the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these chapters have been really short, but I'm trying to just put the chapters into small pieces.

He opened the door to reveal Percy. Gods. It was too early to see this idiot’s face. Nico looked over his shoulder to get a comforting smile from Will, but was met with an empty hallway.   
“You almost broke down my door with all that knocking.” He scowled.  
“Nice to see you too.” Percy smiled, stepping inside. Annabeth followed after him, going in for a hug. Nico glared at her, making her take a step back before walking in after Percy.   
“Hey buddy.” Jason smiled, clapping a hand in his shoulder.  
“Ow. Hello, Jason.” Nico sighed.   
“Hey, Nico.” Piper said, passing him.  
“How are you, kiddo?” Leo smiled, walking in with Calypso’s hand in his.  
“Where's Frank?” He asked.  
“He's in the next elevator with Hazel.” Leo answered. Nico nodded, waiting for Hazel and Frank to arrive. The two suddenly appeared in the doorway, holding hands, and smiling warmly at each other.  
“Sup, bro.” Hazel laughed, hugging him no matter how much he struggled. Frank gave him a smile before following Hazel inside. Nico closed the door with a sigh, and walked into the kitchen. Percy was in the middle of giving Will one of those weird bro hugs (making Nico extremely uncomfortable) and Hazel was asking how he was.  
“I'm great.” Will smiled,  
“How are you?” He asked.  
Hazel grinned, “I'm pretty good.”  
“How'd you get here so much earlier than us?” Jason asked, completely oblivious.  
“I-well-he was-pancakes.” Will stuttered.  
Percy and Leo burst into giggles, making Will go extremely red.  
“Shut up, you two.” Nico growled, walking over to the pot of coffee and pouring Hazel a cup.  
“So um, I have news.” Calypso said quietly.  
“What's wrong, dear?” Hazel asked, handing her a piece of veggie bacon.  
“Don't freak out.” She begged.  
“Hey, what's wrong?” Leo came over to put a hand on her back.  
“I'm-I-” Calypso cried.  
“Oh my gods.” Will interrupted.  
“What?” Nico raised an eyebrow.  
“She's pregnant.” He stared at her. Nico looked at him confused,  
“No she isn't. Wait-are you?” He turned to the witch. She nodded, shakily.  
“You're pregnant? Aww! Congratulations!” Hazel shrieked.  
“Cal! Why didn't you tell us sooner?” Percy smiled, hugging her.  
“What are you gonna name it?” Frank asked.  
“I'm gonna be an uncle!” Jason sobbed.  
“Wow.” Annabeth whistled, looking over to Leo to get his reaction. Leo was literally frozen.  
“Leo?” Calypso asked softly.  
“Mine?” He squeaked pointing to his chest.  
“Of course it yours! Idiot!” Calypso snapped.  
“Oh.” Leo nodded. Percy snickered behind his hand at how pale the boy was.  
“Leo? You gonna say something buddy?” Jason asked, now standing next to him.  
“I'm gonna be a dad.” A whispered.  
“I'm gonna be a dad?” He asked Calypso now.  
“Uh yes.”  
“I'm gonna be a freaking dad!” Leo shouted, tears leaking out of his eyes. Calypso laughed as he hugged her close, missing her forehead.  
“This is the most amazing thing to happen. Ever.” Will cried.  
“Ugh. You're such a sappy person.” Nico scowled.  
“What's wrong? You seem upset by the news.” Piper asked Nico. The others turned to him.  
“It's just. Things are happening, and the world isn't very safe-you guys are young and-” The dark boy stuttered.  
“I am 26 years old. I think I'm old enough to have a child.” Calypso glared.  
“I know, but-l-”Nico tried again but was cut off by his own boyfriend this time,  
“Nico, I would advise you to shut up.” He hissed. Nico felt like someone was ripping off his flesh, as he looked at his friend’s appalled faces. He couldn't let this child be born. If this child was born it could the one the prophecy had spoken of.  
“You can't have this child.” He said sternly.  
“You don't tell me what to do.” Calypso snapped.  
“Listen to me.” Nico hissed.  
“Nico, calm down. It's just a baby, I know you came from the forties and everything-” Jason began before Annabeth interrupted,  
“I am outraged by your behavior, Nico. I cannot believe you are acting this way.”   
“You can't-” Nico began before the doorbell rang. It echoed through the apartment, silencing everyone. Nico shuffled through his group of friends, and over to the front door.  
“Nico.” Reyna smiled, as soon as the door revealed her.   
“Hey, Reyna.” Nico smiled, hugging her. It took her by surprise, he noticed her stiffening for a moment. They walked back into the room to see everyone talking happily, like nothing had happened.  
“Hi, Reyna!” Leo smiled, waving at her from his stool. She gave the all a smile and sat down. Nico felt more welcomed now. No one was scowling at him. No one hated him. No one was disgusted by him. He did feel a pair of glaring eyes on him though. He looked over his shoulder.

Calypso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Prophecy? you may be asking. Well, only time will tell. Hehe, *creepy cackles*


	13. Our love is god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna give anything away. So no summery for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song from Heathers. I don't own it.

Jason wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. Nico wouldn't stop glancing at Calypso and Calypso wouldn't stop glaring at the son of Hades. Now Jason was just eating waffles silently, watching his friends laugh at a joke Percy told them. Jason couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Nico had looked so shaken and upset when he heard the news. Did he...know something? Something he wasn't allowed to tell them? Was Nico keeping another secret? Yeah, of course he had secrets, everyone does. Jason stared down at his now cold waffles. He needed to figure out what was wrong. Fast. He couldn't let Nico hide away forever, not like last time. He had to be there for him. This time at least,

 

Memory~  
Jason shrugged off his shirt and settled down into the bathtub. It had been a long day. It took him twenty frustrating minutes in order to say the line, “Dammit Dad! No one else is supposed to know about all of this!” He kept on saying daddy. Kinky. Anyways, it had been a stressful day on set. Now, a nice bath would help relieve all of the stress inside him. He dunked his head, holding his head under the water. Breathing out, thinking of what was yet to come. Not much right? No more monsters and quests. Nor, would he have to deal with having his friend’s lives always in danger. He brought his head back up, and took a breath. 

Bzz bzzz

Jason looked over at his phone on a small table next to the bath. He grabbed the phone and looked at the caller iD. 

Nico.

“Hey buddy, what’s up?” Jason smiled.  
“Nothing, just wanted to hear your voice.” Nico said back. Except-except, he sounded like he had been crying.  
“Are you okay? You sound like you’ve been crying or something.” Jason asked, concerned for his friend.  
“Me? Oh no, I am totally fine.” Nico obviously lied.  
“Nico.” Jason warned.  
“I just. You’re my best friend and I’m super thankful.” Nico laughed.  
“Aww! Thanks, Neeks!” Jason chirped.  
“So whatcha up too?” Nico asked.  
“Can I actually call you back later?” Jason asked.  
“Yeah, that’s cool. Uh, do you think we can meet tonight?” Nico asked.  
“I actually have a big quadruple date with Piper, Frank, Hazel, Percy, Calypso, Annabeth, and Leo.” Jason answered.  
“Oh yeah. The one we all planned when Will and I were still together?” Nico croaked.  
“Yeah, I’m sorry dude.” Jason frowned. Thinking of how Nico and Will had broken up the previous month, for the second time.  
“It’s fine. I-I gotta go too. Talk to you later.” Nico said before r hanging up.  
“Shouldn't have mentioned that.” He said aloud to himself.

He pulled on his socks and opened the door leading out of the bathroom. Yawning, he walked down the long hallway, and down the stairs, towards the kitchen. Walking over to the fridge, he noticed Piper sitting on a stool at the kitchen island. She was on her phone, texting vigorously.  
“Hey baby.” She smiled, setting down her phone, and walking over to him.  
“Hey Pipes.” He nodded, grabbing a slice of pizza from the fridge.  
“Um, are you ready to go to dinner? Or are you just gonna eat a two weeks old slice of pizza?” She giggled.  
“Is that why this taste so bad?” He spit the pizza out into the garbage.  
“Dinner it is. Let's go. Oh!” She smiled, “I also invited Reyna and her new boyfriend, Jerry, to dinner with us!”  
“Oh.” He frowned.  
She stepped over to him with a confused smile, putting her hand on his elbow,  
“What's wrong? Is it because of the last guy? I mean we all knew he was weird, but we could never have known he eat shoe leather.”  
“No it's not that,” he sighed, “It's just, Nico's all on his own. And now we're excluding him from a friend meet up.” He went on, biting his lip.  
“Hey, even if we did invite him, he wouldn't have a good time around so many couples. And sometimes, you just need sometime alone, and to yourself. We need to let him be on his own for awhile.”  
“Piper-” He started but stopped when she shook her head and began to drag him to the door.  
“It's time to go.” She sang. 

Jason couldn't help but pick at his pasta, not paying attention to whatever the others were discussing.  
“Jason?” Someone asked. He looked up to his friend’s concerned faces, all of them looking at him.  
“Sorry, what?” He smiled.  
“You okay?” Percy asked, “You haven't said much.”  
“Oh? I-I’m fine. It’s just, Nico seemed really weird on the phone earlier…” He trailed off.  
Hazel tilted her head to the side, “Wierd how? Is he okay?”  
“I think he was just having a bad day, he hung up on me when I mentioned the date.” He bit his lip, and looked back up at his friends.  
“Um, who’s Nico?” Reyna’s boyfriend asked.  
“He’s my younger friend.” She answered, Jerry nodded, and stuck a forkful of crab into his mouth.  
“He’s fine guys. Let’s just get back dinner,” Piper smiled, grabbing Jason’s hand under the table.  
“But what if-” Hazel started before Frank cut in,  
“He’s probably just having a night in. Remember we came over to his place, uninvited? He threw a potted plant at leo.”  
The table burst into laughter, all except for Reyna and Jason.  
“You’re right. He probably wants to be alone.” Hazel shrugged, going back to her salad.  
Jason noticed Reyna glaring down at her food, she didn’t do anything though and went on listening to Jerry tell them all a story on how he once got on the wrong airplane and ended up in Berlin.

His phone began to vibrate in his pocket.  
“Excuse me.” He smiled politely, and got up from the table, walking over to the bathrooms. He paused outside the men’s and looked at the phone.  
Oh, it was Will. 

Wait

Will?

“Uh, Will?” Jason asked.  
“Jason!” Will sobbed, “Nico, h-he-he, and then I came-his roommate-I-I-i don't know what to do, and-” Will cried.  
“Will. Slow down, what’s wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?”  
“I’m-i’m at the h-hospital.” He stuttered.  
“What happened?” Jason demanded.  
“Nico w-was apparently hurting himself, and then his roommate found him-found him all bloody, and they called me, an-and I-I don't know what to do! I can’t go in cause he’s being looked at or something, apparently he lost a lot o-of blood, an-and I-please come, I-I can’t stay here by my-myself.” Will said, now hyperventilating.  
“Hold on, I’ll be right there. What hospital?” Jason ordered.  
“Lenox Hill hospital.” Will said, his voice cracking as he spoke.  
“Okay, I’m heading over, stay on the phone with me okay?” Jason said, he got a whimper from Will and took that as a yes.  
“Guys, We need to go. Now.” he said, after he practically ran over to the table.  
“Not this again, Jason-” Piper began but was cut off by her boyfriend.  
“Nico is in the hospital. Will’s there and freaking out, let’s go.” Jason didn't wait for an answer and took off for the doors. He heard the other’s chairs squeaking on the tiles and their footsteps behind him.  
“Excuse me! You haven't paid!” A server shouted after them. Jason looked at Percy, who had thrown a few drachmas disguised as 100 dollar bills at her.  
“Your meal was only fifty dollars!” she shouted after them. They were already in the parking lot.  
“Everyone in the car.” Percy instructed, opening up his massive van’s door. For what size it was it made up in being such a crappy car.  
“I can take my own car.” Reyna snapped, sliding into her much faster lexus, and speeding out of the parkin lot.  
“Does she even know what hospital it is?” Jerry asked. 

Percy pulled into the parking lot, and everyone jumped out, running inside. They saw Reyna talking-no-argueing with the woman at the counter.  
“Nico di Angelo! Can you type any slower? Or are you just a fucking idiot?” she screeched. Jason looked at a boy in a black sweatshirt with their hood covering their face, (Probably sleeping) and next to the boy was a man and a woman crying.  
“Reyna!” Piper snapped, shoving herself up to the counter,  
“Excuse my friend here miss, but can you please tell us where we can find Nico di Angelo?” Her voice, laced with charmspeak.  
“Oh, of course I can. He’s in room 228, second floor.” she smiled. They all began to walk towards the hallway before she added,  
“But he can’t have any visitors at the moment, unless you’re family.”  
“Oh! I’m his sister!” Hazel smiled.  
“Really? That incredibly pale kid is related to you?” She asked, her left eyebrow raising.  
“Yes.” Hazel huffed.  
“I don’t buy it.” She sniffed. Hazel opened her mouth to argue but was cut off by someone behind them.  
“Don’t bother.” The boy who had been wearing the dark hoodie said, looking at them.  
“Will! Have you seen him?” Hazel shouted, jumping over to him, and hugging him tight.  
“No. I’m not family. I’m not his boyfriend, I’m not even his friend anymore.” He sighed, tugging his hood down, to reveal his messy blonde hair.  
“Will-” Annabeth started, but stopped when the woman from the counter came over,\  
“I was just told that he’s allowed to see visitors.” 

They all huddled around the outside of room 228. Who should go in? Jason wanted to go in more than anything, but maybe Hazel should go first. She was his sister, and he doubted Nico would want to see everyone at once.  
“So, who should go in first?” Leo asked, ruining the complete silence.  
“I think we should all go in. i want to see if he’s okay.” Calypso whispered.“That might make him overwhelmed.” Annabeth said, now touching the doorknob.  
“I’m going in.” Reyna said pushing herself through them, and into the room.  
“Nico?” She called in softly. Jason followed her, unable to stop his feet from moving.  
“Hey guys.” Nico said, his voice hoarse, and raspy.  
“How are you feeling?” Hazel asked, stepping in behind Jason.  
“Like shit.” He groaned.  
“Well, at least he’s honest.” Leo shrugged, now inside the room.  
“You-what happened?” Percy asked the doctor who was standing off to the side  
“He was found, cutting his arms, and thighs, it’s a good thing he was found when he was, he wouldn't have lived otherwise.” The doctor answered, before stepping outside.  
“Why did you do that Nico?” Annabeth asked. Jason looked around and realized that everyone was inside the room, except Jerry (Who had driven home earlier) and-Will? Where’d he go?  
“I just-I-I don’t know.” Nico said, holding back tears.  
“Hey, it’s okay, bud.” Percy smiled, tears making their way down his face.  
“Please don’t cry. I’m sorry” Nico begged.  
“No, no, I’m just so happy you’re okay.” Percy smiled.  
“We’re gonna let you get some rest then.” Annabeth smiled, pulling the son of Poseidon out of the room after her.  
“We’ll be back in the morning.” Hazel nodded, everyone else following her out, until only Jason remained.  
“So you just gonna stare at me like that?” Nico laughed.  
“Nico. You really freaked everyone out.” Jason frowned. Nico bit his lip, but didn't reply.  
“Will was especially worried.” Jason went on.  
“Will?” Nico squeaked.  
“Yeah,” Jason nodded, “He called me sobbing, he was about to have a panic attack.” Jason explained.  
“Why did he call you? How did he find out I was here?” Nico asked.  
“I-I'm not sure. He was-he was here, I'm not sure where he went.” Jason licked his lips.  
“Oh.” Nico breathed.  
“I’ll let you get some rest then.” Jason smiled, walking over to the door  
“Thanks Jason.” Nico said quietly.  
“And um, I was wondering, did you do this because of me? Because I I-ignored you?”  
Nico looked at him, he looked like he was about to cry again,  
“No! No! Of course not!” Nico shook his head.  
“I-I'll just-get some rest.” Jason smiled and closed the door behind him.

Jason woke up drenched in sweat. He looked around and remembered where he was, he was in the hospital waiting room. Next to him his friends were asleep in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. He stood up and stretched, before walking towards the elevator. He pressed the second floor and waited for the doors to close. As soon as the doors closed he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The doors opened and he stepped out, walking down to room 228. He was about to walk into the room when noticed it was wide open, he peered in to see...Will? Will was sitting on a chair next to Nico's bed, a hand playing with the dark locks on the son of Hades. He had tears streaming down his cheeks, and small smile on his lips, as he sang to the sleeping boy.  
“They made you cry, but that will end tonight. You are the only thing that's right about this broken world. Go on and cry,  
But when the morning comes, we’ll burn it down then we’ll build the world again…our love is god.” He sang softly,  
“I was alone. I was a frozen lake, but then you melted me awake. See? Now I'm crying too. You're not alone.” He cried.  
“You're not alone.” A scratchy voice whispered. Will jumped away, looking towards where the voice came from.  
“Nico?” He smiled.  
“Keep going.” Nico laughed.  
“And when the morning comes.” Will sighed.  
“And when the morning comes.” Nico repeated.  
“We’ll burn away that tear, and raise our city here.”  
“Raise our city here.”  
Will smiled at the boy as they sang together, “Our love is god.”  
“Does this mean that you wanna like get back together or….” Nico trailed off.  
“I worship you, I'd trade my life for yours. We’ll make them disappear. We’ll plant our garden here.” Will sang.  
“I need a direct answer, Will.” Nico chuckled.  
“Yeah. If you want to. I just, I've never felt like such shit this past month, being away from you was awful, and this whole day has made me realize how much I can't live without you.” Will rambled on.  
“How did you know I was here?” Nico asked.  
“I was listed as your emergency contact.” Will smiled.  
“I guess I never changed it.” Nico shrugged.  
“Also, I didn't realize you were listening when I was listening to the heathers soundtrack.”  
“I guess I kind of did. Shut up.” Nico smiled. Jason backed away from the door, Will was there for Nico. Jason should have been the one to be there first, Will wasn't even his boyfriend anymore. Well, now he was. Jason sighed and walked back to the elevator, he should just go home.

Memory over~

“Jason?” Someone poked him.  
“Hmm?” He hummed, looking at the poker.  
“You okay, dude?” Percy asked.  
“Woah, deja vu. I'm fine.” He answered. The others gave him weird looks, except for Leo. Being the insensitive little jackass he was, he had decided to listen in on Jason's thoughts.  
“Hey!” Leo snapped. The others looked at the clearly insane man, wondering what was wrong now.  
“Jeez, someone likes being a bitch.” He grumbled.  
“Oh, and Nico?” Leo Went on, looking over to the Ghost king, “What's this about a prophecy?”  
Nico looked like he had just seen someone murdered in front of him,  
“E-excuse me?” Nico stuttered.  
“Nothing.” Leo sighed, turning back to his veggie bacon.  
“Uhh, anyone want more orange juice?” Will asked, breaking the stunned silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see? There are some subtle hints to what's to come in the coming chapters. Also I'm in a total Heathers mood. And if you were really paying attention to when Nico was talking to Jason, he never corrected him when he said Neeks, like he always does. Now I'm just being irritating as shit. Have a good day-or night-or whatever.


	14. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Okay, so I have a lot of stuff going on at the moment, and I'm struggling to find a time to write, I'm not gonna be posting as much now. I really feel bad about not posting every other day, and I feel like I need to post an update on that. Sorry, again. Just between, schoolwork, going to therapy, and pining after a girl I'm in love with, It's super hard to write in my already super short free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please don't stop reading this. I'm sorry.


	15. Don't cry, love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico needs to stop hiding stuff and being a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took this long. And some stuff doesn't make sense yet, or I completely forgot about somthing.

Leo was really weird. That's basically what Percy was getting from brunch. That and he was soon gonna be an uncle. Nico was also super nervous about something. Maybe he was gonna propose to Will too? Percy smiled as he thought of the amazing gay wedding he would prepare. Maybe he could get them to wear rainbow printed suit! And he could invite Tyler Oakley to be the ringbearer. Oh and a cake that was had rainbow frosting and fake pen-  
“I’ve never been more disturbed by what's going on in someone's mind.” Leo shrieked next to him.  
“What?” Percy asked.  
“You okay dude? You've been acting weird.” Jason called from the couch where he and Hazel were making flower crowns. (You know, normal things you do at a brunch when you get full)  
“I'm fine. I'm not so sure about Percy though. And uh Nico?” Leo smiled.  
“What?” Nico rolled his eyes, drinking a cup of coffee, and leaning on the counter across from them.  
“Percy wants to know if you're cool with having rainbow printed suits at your Solangelo wedding.” Leo smirked. Nico and Percy choked on their drinks, coughing up their lungs it seemed.  
“Wedding?” Nico screeched.  
“Leo!” Percy yelped.  
“I would love you wearing a rainbow suit at our wedding!” Will commented, from the stove, where he was flipping a pancake.  
“Wedding?” Nico asked again.  
“What?” Will turned around to look him in the eye, “You don't wanna marry me?” He raised an eyebrow at the child of death.  
“Um.” Nico looked over at a fly that was buzzing down the hallway.  
“I'm gonna go and kill that fly.” He said, running after it into his bedroom. The others chuckled after him, and went back to their own things.  
“Leo?” Percy interrupted the silence.  
“Yeah?”  
“How did you know what I was thinking?” Percy whispered.  
“The narrator.” Leo said before stuffing a sausage in his mouth.  
“That sounded gay.” Leo huffed.  
“What?” Will asked, setting ANOTHER plate of pancakes down. How much food did he think was gonna be eaten? Was this how much he usually eat? Will was weird, Percy decided on.  
“Were you summoned by him saying gay?” Piper snorted into her apple juice.  
“Duh.” Will smirked, sitting down next to Annabeth.  
“I think Leo can read minds guys.” Percy announced. The others looked at him before bursting into laughter.  
“No! Really! What am I thinking of right now?” Percy asked. Thoughts of Apollo coming over again at three am to borrow some onion rings, popped into the sea loving boy’s head. And how do you borrow onion rings? You eat them and and then they get shit out eventually, Percy didn't exactly want them returned if that were to be the case.  
“Bro, chill with the onion rings. Apollo’s a god, he can just like make some appear in front of him if he wanted to eat them. Yours must be special.” Leo smiled. Percy nearly shit himself.  
“He's fucking psychic!” Percy screened.  
“Language!” Jason yelled from the couch.  
“How did you do that?” Percy demanded.  
“Well,” Leo shrugged, “A few months ago I started getting this buzzing in my head like something was coming, and then last week it stopped and then I was able to hear this person explaining what was going on. And it's really cool. A certain amount of it I can only hear one person’s thoughts. Right now I can only hear Percy’s. It would be a super power if the narrator wasn't such a cock.”  
Leo explained, picking his nose.  
“I was not!” He shouted.  
“I think we should like call someone. He's like insane.” Piper whispered to Percy.  
“Will, look at him or something. You're a doctor.” Annabeth commanded. Will sighed, before reaching over the counter and placing a hand on Leo's forehead. His eyes closed in concentration, sweat beginning to appear on his brow. His nose twitched, and he began to breathe heavily.  
“Will?” Hazel whimpered, her and Jason coming over to them. Reyna and Frank came over from the bookshelf where they were looking for Nico’s copy of Harry Potter and the goblet of fire.  
“Nico has like three books on anxiety.” Frank muttered, before noticing Will.  
“Will?” Percy said louder. Leo began to shake, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.  
“WILL!” Reyna snapped. Will flew back from Leo, being thrown into the cabinets behind him. Leo nearly collapsed off of his chair, before Jason and Frank grabbed him.  
“Guys? What's go-WILL!” Nico screamed from the hallway. He rushed over to Will, and put a hand on his cheek.  
“What happened?” He demanded.  
“He just, put a hand to Leo's head to see if he was really crazy. And then he started having a seizure or something and then flew into the wall.” Calypso said. It was strange, Percy realized, Calypso hadn't spoken until now.  
“Will?” Nico asked softly. Will groaned, before sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.  
“You okay?” Nico asked.  
“No.” Will whined.  
“You're okay.” Nico smiled, helping Will stand up.  
“Is Leo okay?” Reyna asked.  
“He's asleep. He's drooling too.” Frank said. Jason let out a groan as he saw the drool making its way down his shoulder.  
“What happened Will?” Annabeth asked. Will was staring at Leo with actual fear in his eyes.  
“H-he...he's so, there's-so much happening in there. So much pain, so much laughter...so many voices.” He stuttered, tears leaking out of his eyes.   
“Can you like heal him or something?” Piper asked.  
“I can try.” Will sniffed.  
“Will.” Nico warned, standing on front of him now.  
“I can't let you do that.” Nico began.  
“I'm a healer, Nico. His sanity can't hurt me, I'm protected.” Will smiled.  
“No.” Nico said sternly.  
“Nico, move.” Will demanded. Nico planted his feet firmly on the kitchen floor, arms crossed.   
“Come on! He's gonna wake up soon!” Will shouted, growing irritated.  
“You’ll catch his crazy!” Nico snapped.  
“My boyfriend is not insane!” Calypso growled.  
“Yes he is! You're just too stubborn to realize he needs help! Help from someone who knows how to deal with this!” Nico was on the verge of screaming now.  
“Nico, what's wrong?” Hazel asked coming closer.  
“None of you will listen to me! It's been like this for years, I say something and you don't listen at all!” He shouted.  
“Maybe everything you say is just total shit!” Calypso snarled.  
“Cal!” Frank yelped.  
“Think about it! He has the worst and meanest behavior, he says on a regular basis how much he hates us. Not to mention he's a child of Hades. Maybe he's plotting something!” She scowled at him.  
“Calypso. I say this with the utmost respect, but you're being a total bitch.” Nico spat.  
“See! He's the worst!” She practically ripped off Nico's head.  
“Look guys, i'm sorry if I'm too aggressive for you, but I think we went over this years ago, I hate everything and everyone. Minus Will and Hazel. Occasionally Jason and Annabeth.” He said, thinking it over.  
“Oh gods.” Jason whispered. Percy looked away from the angry son of Hades. Will had two hands back on Leo’s head.  
“Come on.” He grumbled under his breath.  
“No!” Nico screamed, running cover to him, only to end pushed back by Calypso.  
“What are you doing? He’ll kill himself!” He shouted.  
“What about Leo? He needs to be saved too!” Calypso snapped.  
“Guys!” Percy shouted, drawing the attention from the argueing duo. He pointed to Will, who had collapsed in the floor. Again. And Leo shakily sitting up in his seat.  
“Leo?” Calypso asked, running over to him.  
“Cal.” He smiled, looking at her.  
“How do you feel?” Jason asked, dropping down to be eye level with the boy.  
“I feel...amazing. Like all my grudges, and grief has been taken away. And either the author stopped writing or I can't hear them anymore.” He said happily. Percy grabbed him in a hug,   
“That's great Leo! I'm still not sure how you read my mind, but that's great news!”   
“I didn't read your mind, Perc.” Leo chuckled.  
“Guys!” Nico barked. Percy looked over to see him glaring at them over Will.  
“What do we do? Is he okay?” Hazel asked.  
“What happened?” Leo asked.  
“He healed your fucked up head.” Nico spat, checking his boyfriend’s pulse.   
“Language.” Jason warned.  
Reyna stepped over to him, and squatted down.  
“Here.” Reyna said to Nico, putting a gentle hand on his, and moving it off of Will’s chest. She placed a hand on his chin before raising it up and-  
“Ow!” Will whined as he sat up.  
“Sorry.” Reyna apologized standing up.  
“Why'd you slap me?” He asked.  
“What is that?” He grumbled under his breath. Percy tugged at them hem of his shirt, completely confused on what had happened. On everything. On just about every moment of his life.  
“Stop that!” Will shouted, clutching his head. Percy thought about calling an ambulance or something. Maybe call Will’s dad.  
“STOP!” Will screamed, burying his head in his arms.  
“Will?” Nico stepped toward him, attempting to put a hand on his shoulder.  
“I don't like it. I don't like it.” He muttered, eyes crazy.   
“How do you...how do I...oh gods.” Will mumbled, clutching the counter to steady himself.  
“There's so much.” He whispered.  
“Nico, don't cry, love.” He smiled sadly. Nico wasn't crying, right? Percy leaned over to see the Italian more clearly. Nope, he just looked incredibly worried.  
“No one’s crying Will.” Piper said, looking him directly in the eyes.  
“Piper. No. Go back. I command you, as your leader.” He said, looking suddenly very serious. Jason peeked over Piper’s shoulder,  
“Uh what?” He asked.  
“You can't protect everyone, dude.” Will laughed at him.  
“I wasn't-what?” Jason asked, looking almost as confused as Percy, himself.  
“Hey, why don't we get you to lie down?” Hazel smiled kindly, her hand shaking behind her back.  
“I'm sorry, Hazel. But this is for the best, if you got hurt...Nico would never forgive me.” He sighed. Percy was about to run out of the apartment, with Annabeth in his arms, when he noticed Reyna sneaking up behind Will.  
“What?” Will asked the air, turning to see Reyna. Another emotion suddenly crossed over his face,   
“Of course Reyna, i’ll be careful. You be careful too. Goodbye.” He smiled.  
“Okay, crazy. Time to sleep.” Reyna grunted, winding up before punching him in the face, mocking him out cold.  
“What the fuck, Reyna!” Nico yelped, struggling to keep Will from hitting the hard floor.  
“Language.” Jason whispered under his breath, next to Percy.  
“What do you think he meant? All those things he said, maybe he's an oracle of some sorts. Maybe Leo had some oracle in him.” Frank thought aloud.  
“Ay, it wasn't like I had Racheal stuffed down my trousers, and then he somehow reached in and pulled her out, stuffing her-” Leo began.  
“No, no, no, stop! Do not continue.” Hazel whined.  
“Fine, but I never had any oracle juice.” Leo reminded.  
“You know how Will’s a child of Apollo?” Percy suddenly said.  
“Yes, and you're a son of Poseidon.” Annabeth nodded.  
“Shut up. Anyways, maybe since his dad is the god of prophecy or whatever, Leo’s whole insanity stimulated his inner prophecy powers. Cause, I mean, it affected Leo’s fire powers, probably didn't stimulate them, since he was born with it, but it obviously affected his powers.” Percy felt very smart when he finished.  
“Dude. I wasn't crazy. I just-my soul was tampered with.” Leo shrugged.  
“Oh fuck.” Nico muttered, covering his mouth, and looking in utter disbelief.  
Everyone: “What?”  
Jason: “Language.”  
“I think...when you died, your soul went to the underworld. But then it came right back into your body once you drank the potion.” Nico began.  
“I guess. I don't really remember anything from hell.” Leo said.  
“Yeah, well...I'm pretty sure some of You got left in...well, I think part of your sanity stated there, and something else crawled in.” Nico winced.  
“What?”   
Percy wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but guessed it was along the lines of Leo being possessed for 10 years of his life without him knowing. Or anyone knowing.   
“Shut up. I need to conjure a shadow to expel the...whatever it is, in him.” Nico growled.  
“Let's do this.” Percy nodded.  
“You can't even do anything, move out of the way.” Nico rolled his eyes, shoving Percy into the living room.  
“Ugh, fine.” Percy grunted, sitting down on the carpet and peeking at him.  
Nico got down to his knees, setting two gentle hands on Will’s chest.  
“βγες έξω. αφήστε αυτό το σώμα. δεν είναι αυτοί που θα ακολουθήσουν. Είναι δικό μου, είμαι ο βασιλιάς των φαντασμάτων. θα φύγετε όταν λέω. Σκύλα.” He chanted.

“βγες έξω.”  
“βγες έξω.”  
“βγες έξω.”

Over and over he said until it seemed like hours had gone by, when a black smoke began to pour from Will’s mouth. Nico’s face broke into a devious smile. His flicked his wrist and the smoke went through the floors and seemingly back to hell. Will sat straight up gasping for air, and clawing a try floor.   
“Will? Are you okay?” Hazel asked, running over and hugging him.  
“I-huh? I feel a little dizzy. What happened?” Will groaned.  
“You-” Jason began,  
“Nothing. You just passed out, are you okay?” Nico asked, taking his arm and pulling him up.  
“Oh. I guess I should stop taking the early shifts.” Will chuckled.  
“Yeah...why don't you go lie down and I'll send everyone home, okay?” Nico smiled, pushing him in the direction of his bedroom.  
“But I-” Will began.  
“Nope, off to bed. This time I get to be Doctor di Angelo.” Nico smiled, making Will let out a chuckle. As soon as the blonde had closed the door behind him Nico turned to them,  
“No one tells Will. He’s-uh-already under a lot of pressure at work. He doesn't need all this pressure.” Nico commanded.  
“I'm calling bullshit.” Percy chuckled.  
"Language." Jason coughed.   
“What do oh mean?” Nico glared.  
“Nico, you're hiding things from us again. how did you do the shadow thing, and where did you learn that spell? ” Frank uttered.  
“Guys. I swear I'll tell you everything you need to know soon, okay? I just need to see if Will’s okay.” Nico promised. It was then when Percy realized how exhausted Nico looked. Well more than usual. His eyes were darker, and the usual bags under his eyes were bigger. His hands weren't moving like they usually do, they just hung down limply.  
“Nico-” Annabeth began before Percy grabbed her hand and spoke,  
“Okay. But I'm calling you tomorrow. And you better answer, or else I'm going to drive over here.” Nico smiled tiredly,  
“Okay. Now get out.” The others grabbed their coats and headed out the door.  
“Bye Nico.” Hazel hugged him before following Frank out. She seened to be the only one to say goodbye to him.   
“Tell Will I hope he feels better, and uh, bye.” Percy said, awkwardly pulling Nico into a side hug, Nico pushing him off. Percy sighed, shuffling down the hallway.  
“Percy?” Nico called after him.  
“Yeah?” He smiled, turning around.  
“I-” Nico but his lip. He wanted to tell him something. Something he had been keeping in for way too long.  
“Nothing. Have a good afternoon.” He said, shutting the door. Percy stood in the empty hallway, staring at the wood door.   
“You coming, buddy?” Jason’s voice came from the elevator.  
“Yeah. I'm coming.” He called. He sprinted down to the elevator, squeezing in between Hazel and Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave reviews and kudos.


	16. How the darkness and the light came together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will’s dad needs to get the fuck out of Will’s dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s been taking me so long to post.dotn hate me, please.

Will was pretty sure the room wasn’t supposed to be spinning so much. When exactly did he pass out ? The last thing he remembered before he woke up was him teasing Nico about their future wedding. And why was his hand so warm, he looked down to see fingers intertwined with another’s pale ones.   
“You feeling any better?” The boy asked, his long black hair falling into his eyes.  
“Everything’s moving. I think I might throw up.” Will responded, closing his eyes, and burying deeper into the cushy black comforter.  
“Do you think you should spend the night? I can call Cecil and Lou.” Nico asked, attempting to get up but being pulled back down by Will’s strong hold on him.   
“Or not.” Nico laughed.  
“Can't you just snuggle me for a bit?” Will cooed.  
“Only for you, William.” Nico chuckled, spooning his sick little boy.  
“I'm gonna sleep now.” Will announced, before instantly falling asleep.

 

Dream~

“Come on, Will!” Nico shouted from many steps ahead of him.  
“I can't go as fast as you! I'm in flip-flops, and a skirt!” Will shouted, earning a few giggles from the campers they passed.  
“I told you not to take that bet with Cecil!” Nico laughed.  
“For your information, I like wearing skirts! Just not when I'm running!” Will shouted back. Nico laughed, dashing behind a tree and soon bounding over logs and clumps of mud. Will, not even realizing he had run into the forest, followed him, laughing into the sky.   
“Come on Will! Catch me if you can!” Nico giggled.  
“I bet I can!” Will yelled back, his smile widening. The two ran deeper into the forest, until it was dark and the blonde grew too tired to continue.  
“That was fun.” Nico huffed, sliding down a tree to sit next to Will on the forest floor.   
“Yeah...where are we?” Will asked, looking around the forest for a path leading back to camp.  
“I have no idea. Grab my arm.” Nico smiled.  
“So we don't get lost?” Will asked, grabbing Nico's hand in his.  
“Something like that.” Nico said, flinching at the sudden touch of Will’s warm hands. Did Will go to far? Should he have grabbed Nico's hand like that? Nico didn't say anything else before he pulled them both into the darkness.  
“Nicooo!” Will shouted, before both of his feet were placed down onto a soft carpet.  
“Gods.” Will moaned, clutching his head.  
“You okay, Will?” Someone asked to his right.  
“Ugh,” he looked up to see Nico's friends looking at them. Leo looked as if he was waiting for an answer, all of them playing poker at a table.  
“I'm fine.” He said, his legs wobbling a bit. If they noticed they didn't say anything-except for Nico.  
“You're shaking.” He noted.  
“No. I'm...uh, wobbling.” Will argued.  
“You're wobbling then.” Nico commented.  
“And?” Will questioned.  
“And you're about to either pass out or puke.” Nico smirked, then gestured to the carpet,  
“And you are not getting vomit in my cabin.”   
“I said I'm fine. I just need to lie down in my cabin for a moment.” Will shrugged, sluggishly walking around Nico and opening the door.  
“Good night, Nico.” Will nodded.  
“Night Will.” Nico chuckled. Will made it two steps before he almost fell, he felt someone’s arm wrap around his torso before dragging him to his cabin.   
“Now, good night.” Nico chuckled.  
“Nightie night, Death boy.” Will smiled.  
“Don't call me-” Nico began before Will slammed the door shut in his face.  
“Hello son.” A mocking voice came from behind him. Will whirled around, to see a man about 17, with his blonde wavy hair.  
“Dad?” He asked, confused, his dad never came to camp talk with him, something must be wrong.  
“This is what you dream about? When you were 16 and crushing over some emo Italian son of Hades?” Apollo laughed.  
“What? I don't like Nico-wait-did you say dream?” Will stared at the blonde man.  
“Now that I'm looking at you as 16 again, you've really changed. You're hair’s a lot shorter than the now you, you're also a lot taller. Not to mention that scar in your stomach isn't here yet.” Apollo rambled on.  
“Scar?” Will asked, lifting his shirt up a bit.  
“Wait-” Apollo bagan but Will was already somewhere else.

 

Will had been trying for hours to get just one fucking arrow on the target.  
“Ughh!” He groaned, tilting his head backward as he let out his irritation.  
“Will. Stop being a baby. You're not setting a good example for your siblings.” Kayla scolded.  
“Why is this SO hard?” He whined.  
“You just have to try.” Kayla sighed.  
“I've been trying.” He scowled.  
“Try harder.” Kayla smirked. Their siblings let out giggles as Will groaned. And so he tried again. And again. And again. After two hours he looked around to see all of his siblings were done, and all have at least one bulls-eye. He only had one arrow on the actual target.   
“Come on Will, that enough for today.” Austin smiled, placing a hand down on his shoulder. Will sighed, and lowered his bow.  
“Why don't you skip arts and crafts, huh? Maybe go for a walk, or take a nap?” Kayla asked.   
“But I'm supposed to lead the-” Will began before all of his siblings cut him off,  
“Take the afternoon off, man.”  
“We got this all under control.”  
“You've been way too stressed out. Relax for a bit.”  
“It's okay, Will.”   
Will smiled gratefully at them, “Okay. But I'm doing inventory tonight.” The others smiled and walked off to begin their arts and crafts. Will went back to his cabin then changed into clean clothes before heading out. He walked through the camp, and looked at it. Just twenty minutes and he'd be back. He just needed to go and be by himself for a bit, like his siblings said. So, he walked unarmed into the forest. He stopped several times and smelled the flowers, said hello to nymphs that waved, and hummed along to the tune of ‘Let it go’. He found a nice looking tree stump and sat down, feeling the cool breeze sweep through his hair while he looked over the messy forest floor.   
“Hello, young demigod.” A voice said from behind him. He jumped from the stump, and turned to see a creature with sharp talons, green stuff coming out of a large sore on their head, and covered in feathers.  
“Why are you out here?” Will asked the harpy.  
“To kill you. Duh.” The monster snapped. Will definitely should have seen that coming.  
“Let's talk about this! That sore on your head looks infected, why don't I take a look at it back at the infirmary, eh?” He swallowed nervously.   
“Naw, i’d rather skin you.” The harpy grinned. He got into his battle stance; two feet placed hard on the ground and two fists up.  
“What are you gonna do? Punch me? That won't kill me.” The monster laughed. Will suddenly realized it was much nicer back home in Texas, where he could just punch a bully in the face and they would run away crying. Boxing, was a hobby of his. No one knew, except his mom and his siblings back in Texas. The monster charged, and Will easily dodged it, and knead the monster in the gut. The monster grunted before spinning around at him and swiping her long dirty claws at him. He had to jump back at each one, and at the end he did his infamous right hook to her face. She screeched before jumping on top of him.   
He had to use all of his strength to hold her talons back.   
“Help!” He yelled, her claws very close to his face.  
“HELP!” He screamed. The monster claw came down on his stomach, tearing open his flesh. He could only scream in terror and pain, unable to defend himself. He should have brought a sword.  
“Please!” He screamed, she smiled above him, ready to feast.  
“Nico!” He screamed, wanting his last words to be about the one he loved most.  
And then it happened. Campers burst through the trees, attacking the harpy. A black sword sliced through her, turning her into just a pile of dust.  
“Will!” Kayla cried ribbon over to him.  
“I-I d-d-don't fe-feel very go-good.” He whimpered, his hand clutching his torn open stomach.  
“Will.” The sword wheeler gasped, rushing over to him.  
“Nico. I knew you would come.” Will smiled.  
“Will...you’re-you're hurt.” Nico whispered, his hand reaching over to his wound.  
“I need every single last child of Apollo over here!” Kayla screamed, tears falling down her face. The children of Apollo circled them and all grabbed hold on Will. They chanted in greek...something. Will wasn't exactly sure what was happening anymore. The pain in his stomach was unbearable, he felt like his stomach had been ripped open, then someone had poured a tub of acid into it and sewn it back up with a punch of staples. Then it stopped. He looked down at his stomach, there was a long pink scar from under the top of his rib cage, to his belly button.  
“Th-thank you.” He gasped.   
“Will, where have you been? You disappeared for nearly three hours!” Austin helped.  
“I guess I lost track of time.” Will shrugged, sitting up.  
“You were gone for hours.” Percy said from next to Jason.  
“I didn't realize.” Will licked his chapped lips.  
“Why don't you have a watch or something? Did you not realize it was getting dark?” Nico suddenly shouted, stomping through everyone.  
“I-” Will began.  
“You could have been killed! Why did you not bring a weapon? Why did you go alone? Do you know how worried everyone was? Do you know has scared I was?” Nico screamed, tears in his eyes.  
“Gods, Will! You're lucky we found you when we did! If you had died I would have killed myself!” Nico sobbed.  
“Nico, I'm sor-” Will tried.  
“No! Stop it! I get to be the angry one for once! I get to be worried for you! This time I'm the doctor! You get to be the patient! He cried. Will put a hand on his shoulder, and let it linger there before pulling Nico into a hug.  
“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” He whispered.  
“Nico, don't cry, Love.” He whispered in his ear.   
“I hate you.” Nico groaned.  
“I-you're my best friend, I could never hate you.” Will smiled.

 

“Will? You okay?” Will looked across the table at Austin.  
“Wha-”’  
“You were just staring at your food and then you jumped up.” Kayla interrupted, seated next to him.  
“Oh? I'm okay. Just pretty tired.” He blushed, sitting back down. He glanced over at Nico to see he was still picking at his peas.  
“I'll be right back.” He grinned at his siblings politely.  
“You gonna go nag Nico?” Austin smirked.  
“Yep.” Will answered, skipping over to the Hades table.  
“Nico.” He said in a warning tone, standing directly behind the son of Hades.  
“Oh gods, not again.” Nico groaned, shoving his plate away from him.  
“You better not be pushing that plate away. You haven't eaten any of your veggies.” Will sang.  
“Will, stop acting like my mom.” Nico growled in a less joking tone.   
“Woah, I'm your doctor. Take a moment and try not to glare me to death.” Will said.  
“I’m not glaring-” Nico glared, before closing his eyes. He waited three seconds before facing him again,  
“Sorry. It's just that no one's really acted like that since I was claimed as a child of Hades.” Nico apologized. Will smiled, and sat down next to him.  
“Will! You can't sit here!” Nico whispered.  
“I'm not going anywhere until you eat your food.” Will said sternly. Nico groaned, and dragged his hands down his face so the reds of his eyes showed.  
“Stop your grumbling and get eating.” Will scolded. Nico dragged his plate back across the table, and grabbed a spoon,  
“You suck.” Nico announced, before. Putting a spoonful of his peas into his mouth.  
“Dicks, maybe.” Will muttered quietly. Nico made a scooby-doo like sound before choking on his food. Will’s eyes widened, before he sprang into action, wrapping his arms around the boy and performing the heimlich on the young boy. Nico gave one last cough before speaking his food onto his table.  
“Oh my gods, are you okay?” Will sighed in relief, reaching out and placing a hand on Nico's shoulder. Nico shrugged it off and walked away, out of the dining pavilion.  
“What did I do?” He asked the air, a hurt expression on his face, making him look like a kicked puppy.  
“Hey, don't take it personally Will, he gets moody.” Percy said from the Poseidon table. Will glanced over to the other campers looking at him.  
“Well, he isn't gonna spend the rest of his life in that dark old cabin of his.” Will said confidently, marching out after the son of Hades.  
“He's gonna die.” He heard Connor whisper to his siblings, as he walked out.  
He was on his way to the Hades cabin when he saw a foot sticking out of a tree. A black boot connected to a leg wearing black skinny jeans.  
“I wonder, what kind of trees grow emos?” Will questioned. The leg shot up quickly, disappearing from sight.  
“You do know I've seen your foot already, right?” Will laughed. There was no response.  
“You wanna come down and talk?” Will smiled at the leaves covering the son of Hades. No response again.  
“Fine. If you won't come down, I'll climb up.” Will decided on.  
“I've never climbed a tree, so, this won't be easy.” Will went on, wrapping his arms around the trunk of the tree, and then scooting himself with his legs.  
“This is a lot harder than it looks.” Will muttered, stepping back after he had slid right back down.  
“Maybe I'm supposed to find somewhere to get grip.” Will said, searching the tree for some bark he could grab.  
“Nope that's not it.” He mumbled, after nearly stabbing his hand though a particularly sharp branch.  
“Hmm.” Will hummed, rubbing his chin as he thought. He could hear Nico in the tree trying not to let out a laugh.  
“Aha!” He shouted, running away from the tree. He returned minutes later with a step-stool.  
“I outsmarted the tree!” He grinned, climbing up and sticking his head in the tree. Nico looked at him in surprise,  
“I thought you left.” Nico confessed, crossing his arms.  
“Nope, just thought of a better way to get up here. It's also very dangerous up here. What if you fell?” Will went on.  
“Then I would fall. Nico deadpanned.  
“Yeah, but…” Will trailed off, both of them looking away from each other. Nico was the one to finally break the silence with an apology,  
“I'm sorry I ran out after you basically saved my life.” Will couldn't help but give Nico one of his brightest smiles.  
“I'm sorry I made you choke.” Will shrugged.  
“What wa s that comment though? Was that your way of telling me you're gay?” Nico asked. Will could help but think,’No. it's my way of saying I wanna suck your fucking dick. Now.’  
“Kinda, I'm bisexual.” Will shrugged.  
“You...you're bisexual? What does that mean?” Nico looks like his head was gonna explode in confusion..  
“I forgot you're from the 40’s. I’m attracted to both genders, girls and boys.” Will grinned.  
“What about you?” Will finally asked.  
“What about me?” Nico raised an eyebrow.  
“You straight?” Will chuckled.  
“I-uh-no. I um, like boys.” Nico stuttered, face turning a dark shade of red.   
“You do?” Will asked, in disbelief that Nico was actually gay. That meant he had a chance now! He could ask Nico out without having to worry that he was chasing after the wrong person.  
“Yeah, no one really knows though. Only Jason and Percy and Annabeth. And my dad. But he doesn't really give a shit either way, he's doing this thing where he tries to act like an actual dad.” Nico shrugged.  
“My Mom said that she still loves me and everything, when I told her. And then I told my step-dad, now hates me.” Will sighed, his usual smile slipping from his face.  
“Are you okay, Will?” Nico asked.  
“I'm fine, just a little tense I guess.” He shrugged.  
“Wanna go for a walk?” Nico smiled. Will nodded.

They had been walking around for only two minutes when Will tripped over a root. Luckily Nico caught him. Even more luckily, when Will looked up at him he realized their faces were only five inches apart.  
“Uh, sorry.”   
“Don't be.” Nico laughed. And then Will did it. He did what he had been waiting to do since the moment Nico entered Camp Half Blood. He put his lips on Nico’s. It was amazing. He had waited for 18 years, and now he was finally kissing the love of his life. Nico’s lips were so soft, compared to Will’s chapped ones. Nico's teeth also weren't as straight as Will’s, a few were crooked, and he seemed to be missing a moler. Guess they didn't have much dental care in the forties. But goodness, Nico's mouth was amazing. It was amazing for Will to explore with his tongue, tracing Nico's teeth and occasionally touching Nico's own tongue. Will finally pulled back, both of them breathing heavily.  
“That was, um, amazing.” Nico breathed.  
“Uh huh” Will nodded, unable to form proper words.  
“I've kinda been wanting to do that for three years.” Nico smiled shyly.  
“Try eight.” Will chuckled.  
“Seriously?” Nico laughed.  
“Yeah, we only spoke once when you were having the tour of the camp. You asked me who my godly parent was. I told you, Apollo, and you said that was really cool, then you ran after Grover. I saw you at every battle, and I was so happy when I saw you again back when we were 15.” Will grinned, thinking back.   
“You're such a drama queen.” Nico laughed.  
“Hmph.” Will huffed, crossing his arms. Nico leaned in to kiss him on the nose, and Will closed his eyes in happiness.  
“Heya Willie-bee.” A new voice laughed. His eyes flew open.  
“Dad?” He asked the young man.  
“Yes. Now listen. We only have a few minutes, the dream demons are coming. If you had paid attention earlier then we wouldn't have a time problem though…” he grumbled.  
“What's so important?” Will asked.  
“You need to go back to Camp Half-blood. All of you must go, including those brothers of Hermes, all three of them and the witches. And your boyfriend.” Apollo commanded.  
“Want? Why? Will questioned.  
“Don't ask me why! I am a god! And I'm your dad!” Apollo snapped.  
“It would help if you looked older then me.” Will muttered.   
Apollo sighed, and snapped his fingers turning him into a forty year old blonde man. He looked good.   
“You must go back to Camp, my son. You must return to your second home.” Apollo said.  
“Why?” Will asked again.  
“So you can receive your prophecy, Will.” Apollo grinned.

Dream ends~

“The fuck?” Will shouted, sitting up, causing Nico to fall of the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s about to get exciting!!!!!!!!


	17. Kit kats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a very interesting talk with his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a while, but I finally finished chapter 17. I got a lot of going on, I know-stupid excuse. I’ve also been writing some Gotha, stuff. So yeah. Enjoy,

His hair was so so perfect, sparkling in the light that shined through the window. 

His pink lips were so soft and delicate, perfect to press a kiss on, slightly open in his dreaming state.

His eyelashes were so beautiful, longer than a child of Aphrodite.

His freckles that dotted across his nose, looking like drops of melted gold.

William Jonah Solace.

He was beautiful. 

Nico kissed his forehead and carefully pried his hand out of his grasp. He got up from the bed and walked out of the room, down the hallway, and into the kitchen.  
He picked up the kitchen phone, and dialed a number.  
“Hello? Nico?” A voice asked.  
“Hey Cecil. Um, Will’s spending the night here.” Nico said.  
“Oh? You two having fun?” Cecil giggled.  
“No! No! It’s not like that. He isn’t feeling well.” Nico blushed.  
“Mhmm, sure.” Nico could practically hear the smirk in his voice.  
“He passed out Cecil! Shut up!” Nico snapped.  
“He-what?” Cecil asked.  
“He passed out, he was feeling nauseous as well, and just fell asleep.”   
“I’ll be right over.” Cecil told him.  
“That wasn't an invite to my apartment, Cecil.” Nico growled.  
“I'll be there in twenty minutes.”   
The phone went dead, and Nico put the phone down.  
“Dammit Cecil.” He groaned. There wasn't really anything to do, while he waited. So he did what anyone would do when they're all alone in their home, he put his socks on and slid across the kitchen floor. It was fun until he stubbed his toe on the fridge.  
“Damn!” He yelped. He rubbed his sore toe with a scowl. He frowned down at the ground, before turning to the fridge and opening it. It wasn't really an issue, despite all of Will’s nagging, but Nico eat unhealthy very often. His cabinets were packed with; chips, pancake mix, white wonder bread, fruit roll ups, lucky charms, and many other unhealthy things that a 25 year old should not have as their diet. The fridge was a whole other thing, leftover containers of pasta, cheeses, Coke, ham, some kit kats, a old burrito, mustard, and a half eaten McDonald's hamburger. Yeah, if he didn't die because of the constant monsters attacking him, it will be because of his terrible diet (Or maybe Calypso’s baby, Wink wink). He grabbed the kit Kat and walked back down to his bedroom. He unwrapped one of the candies and popped it into his mouth. He sat down next to Will, and let his hand run through the son of Apollo’s golden locks.  
“Can you wake up now? I'm bored.” Nico whined. There was no answer, except Will’s gentle breaths. Nico frowned, and set the other kit Kats on his nightstand, before lying down next to Will. He didn't even realize he was falling asleep until he was suddenly sitting outside a tea shop.   
“What the-?” He muttered looking around.   
“Hello, Nico.” A voice said from across the table.  
“Dad.” Nico addressed the man across from him. He had long black hair combed back into a ponytail, and dark eyes that bore into Nico's already dark soul. He wore a neat three piece black suit, with white cuff links, that looked suspiciously like tiny rat skulls. He also had a black cane, with gold wrapped around it,   
“What the fuck are you wearing?” Nico snorted.  
“Normal clothes Nico. Normal clothes. You on the other hand, you stick out like a sore thumb.” The man said. He let out a chuckle, making Nico’s back tingle.  
“What do you want Dad?” Nico growled.  
“I’ve been hearing some rumors about the Valdez child.” Hades began.  
“Yes. I told Calypso having a child is not something she can handle.” Nico nodded.  
“And She did Listen.” Hades chewed on his lip.  
“Yes. What now?” Nico asked.  
“Convince her, it’s that or the Solace child will die. That child will cause the uprising. I told you this already.” Hades scowled.  
“I can’t do that!” Nico snapped.  
“Then the child must die.” Hades shrugged, leaning back in his seat. Nico bit his lip, scratching the back of his hand.  
“I can’t let you do that.” Nico glared.  
“I won’t. You will.”   
“What?” Nico breathed.  
“You are going to kill the child, when it is born. Do whatever you must. I will not lose power over my domain. The underworld belongs to me, you will get to keep your boyfriend alive. It’s a win win Nico.” Hades grinned. Nico looked down at his socks. Oh yeah, he forgot he was only wearing socks. Will or the baby? It was just one life. One life for the entire world? He hadn’t even met the little shit yet. It was evil anyway, right? But what about Leo and Calypso?  
“I-No.“  
“You have nine months. Make the right decision.” Hades growled.  
“Dad-”  
“Dammit.” Hades interrupted, flinching at something.  
“Dad?” Nico whimpered. He was whimpering now?   
“Apollo has gotten to your boyfriend. When you wake up, he’s going to say he needs to go back to camp Half blood. Do not let him know you’ve already heard the prophecy. Do not let him know what his further holds. Do not let anyone know.” Hades commended.  
“So I just let him go back to camp? By himself? And hear that prophecy? He’ll know what’s coming.” Nico argued.  
“You all are going. All of you. The prophesied seven, those trickster twins, and those roommates of his.” Hades answered.  
“Wh-why?” Nico demanded.  
“Just do as I say, Nico. Bring Calypso too.” Hades commanded, snapping his fingers. Nico woke up in a cold sweat, the doorbell ringing it. He attempted to slow his breathing, wiping a bead of sweat off of his head.  
“The fuck!?!” Will screamed, shooting straight up. Nico rolled off the bed, hitting his leg on the nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Will a nickname. I think a future chapter is gonna be about how much Will hates his last name. I hope you like this. Leave a comment or a kudos, if you liked.


	18. NYPD, open up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil steps into the spotlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long to write such a short chapter. It's gonna get very intense from now on though.

*Bang! *Bang!

Cecil looked down at his, now lighter, gun. He had actually pulled the trigger, he could smell the smoke. He could feel the red droplets on his face, and the yells from other officers. He was a murderer. But he had saved someone doing this. Was he just as guilty though?  
“Great job, rookie.” Cecil’s partner said, clapping him on the back. He was older than Cecil. In his early fifties, a graying goatee and hair in dire need of a haircut. He wore a long black coat, a blue collared shirt, and black slacks. His badge hung around his neck by a chain.  
“I shot Someone.” Cecil mumbled, feeling slightly woozy.  
“Yeah, it happens eventually. I remember my first time raising my weapon and firing.” He said, steering them both away from the body of the one who had been shot, letting forensics take over.  
“You're missing the point, Kellen. He was innocent.” Cecil growled.   
“They came at you and I with a knife.” Kellen frowned. Cecil paused thinking of how it had happened in such a short amount of time,

~Flashback  
“NYPD! OPEN UP!” Kellen shouted, pounding on the door. There was no answer, nor any noises. Then they heard a crash, like glass breaking. Kellen watched in awe as Cecil kicked open the door, gun raised, and full of confidence.  
“There!” Kellen shouted, racing towards a broken window, where a young girl was attempting to crawl out of.   
“Hraghhhh!” A voice growled from The next room. A large man came charging out, tackling Kellen to the ground, raising a blade to his throat. Cecil could hear the sound of backup’s feet, marching up the stairs to the apartment. It was so much at once, but he needed to succeed. This man was a danger to everyone and needed to be locked up. His blade touched Kellen’s soft skin on his neck. Kellen struggled to break free of the incredibly tight grasp, He now had a drop of blood building up by the blade.  
“Put your hands up!” He pointed his gun at the man. The man didn’t move, only grinned more when he saw the look of pure fear and horror on Kellen’s face.  
“Don’t hurt him!” The young girl screamed, charging Cecil with a long knife. Cecil could hardly pay attention as Kellen kicked the man off of him, and knocked him out. He was on his knees when the girl looked at him, switched directions, and attempted to stab him. Cecil heard the backup enter the room behind him as he unleashed to bullets into the girl’s chest.  
~End of Flashback

 

“Hey, wanna grab a sandwich, partner?” Kellen smiled, steering Cecil out of the large apartment.  
“I’m just going to just pick up some takeout on my way home.” Cecil shrugged, still feeling slightly nauseous.  
“I know this great place on Claremont street, you’d love it.” Kellen grinned, raising the police tape and letting them both walk under it.  
“I’ve only been working with you for a week.” Cecil frowned.  
“I’m a detective. I know what you like.” Kellen shrugged.  
“How long have you been a detective?” Cecil asked.  
“How long have you?” Kellen frowned.  
“...a week.”   
Kellen grinned brighter, hopping into his car, Cecil getting into the passenger seat.

“So, how's that lady friend of yours?” Kellen asked, biting into his chimichanga.  
“Lou? I imagine she’s sleeping.” Cecil answered, licking some of the sour cream that began to fall out of his burrito.  
“And the blonde kid?” Kellen asked.  
“Well,” Cecil began but was cut off by a sharp ring from his pocket. He held up a finger to Kellen, pulling out his phone,  
“Detective Markowitz speaking.” He said seriously. He noticed Kellen roll his eyes deeply, out of the corn or of his eye.  
“Someone really likes that title.” A teasing voice sang. C3cil gave Kellen a small apologetic smile before walking a bit away from him.  
“Why hello there, brother dear.” He chuckled.  
“Cecil. Connor just broke up with Amy. He’s like sobbing and eat nearly three tubs of strawberry swirl ice cream.” Travis groaned.  
“Really? Amy? I thought they were in love.” Travis frowned.  
“Yeah. How are you? Solve any murders?” Travis giggled.  
“Actually Yes. I-I,” He glanced over at Kellen, who was attempting to stuff his chimichanga in his mouth. He dropped his voice to a whisper,  
“I-I shot someone.” He heard Travis gasp,  
“What? Do we need to talk? Or should I come over. I-I can’t be the only stable brother in our family, man.” Travis sighed.  
“It’s cool, I-” A flash went across his phone. EMO KID. He sighed,  
“I gotta go, call you later.” He said, not waiting for Travis to say anything else.  
“Hello? Nico?” He said into the phone.

“I gotta go!” Cecil shouted over his shoulder to Kellen, and began running down the streets of Manhattan.  
“Cecil! Dammit.” He heard Kellan shout behind him. He was already gone, his long grey trencoat swishing around his long legs.

He banged on the door for nearly ten minutes before an annoyed Nico opened the door.  
“Is Will okay?” Cecil asked, barging inside, making Nico scowl at him.  
“He's-”  
“We need to go back to camp. Now.” A strong voice said, walking down the hallway towards them.  
“Will, I know you said Apollo visited you, but-” Nico began, but was cut off again.  
“It seemed very important. He said I was supposed to get a prophecy or something.” Will explained.  
“Hold up,” Cecil frowned, “What happened?”   
“Apollo came to me in a dream. He said I need to return to camp with everyone. The three brothers, witches-”   
“Will. Stop. It's too late for this. We can all talk about this in the morning. You haven't been feeling well, and now you need your rest.” Nico barked.  
“Nico-”  
“Get in bed, William.” Nico glared. Will gave a sigh before waving to Cecil and going back down the hallway.  
“You can stay the night if you like. It's nearly midnight.” Nico offered. Cecil thought of his patrol car, still parked in his apartment’s parking lot.  
“That would be great. Thanks, Nick.”   
“Nico.”  
“Sorry, kid. I got let Lou Ellen know.”Cecil smiled, pulling back out his phone once again. Nico only scowled, retreating down the hallway.  
“ Dude! Where are you?” He heard Lou yell, as soon as he answered.  
“I'm spending the night at Nico's. We have this whole orgy thing planned. Wanna come?” Cecil giggled. He heard someone clear their throats behind him. He jumped and saw Nico giving him a stern look as he placed a blanket and pillow in the couch for him.  
“As tempting as that sounds. I'm going to bed, see you later.” She yawned.  
“Hey, come over to Nico's at 8. It's important.” Cecil ordered.  
“I have plans to go see Thor 3 with Annabeth and her Norse cousin though.” Lou audibly frowned.  
“This is more important.” Cecil growled.  
“What?”   
“Will spoke with his dad. In a dream. He seems pretty shaken up, and is talking about a prophecy or something. We all need to have a meeting tomorrow at 8.” Cecil explained.  
“Uh, and what do I do with Wise girl and Norse cousin?” Lou Ellen asked.  
“Bring them.” Cecil said, said bye, and then flopped onto the couch. He had never been so tired. He was still wearing his coat, boots, and badge when he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed? Leave a kudos or a comment, come back next tume for more.


	19. Dollface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!

Lou Ellen was not entirely sure what Cecil had been thinking, telling her to go over to Nico Di Angelo’s house at 8 in the morning. At the moment, she had two blonde heads bobbing in the back of her minivan, and a raven haired boy yapping away in the passenger seat.  
“And then he “have a good afternoon’ like we hadn’t just seen his boyfriend have some sort physcotic breakdown!” Percy exclaimed, his cup of orange juice slopping over the sides and causing his hand to become sticky and wet.  
“I don’t believe that.” Lou scrunched up her nose as she sped up and passed a cab car.  
“You’re right, he probably didn’t care if I had a good day.” Percy scowled, taking a sip from his mug.  
“No, I don’t believe Will having a spaz attack! He’s in perfect health!” Lou exclaimed.  
“Spazz attack?” Magnus snorted from the backseat, and Percy let out a laugh.  
“Shut up,” She said, her voice laced with frustration and a hidden amount of amusement, “I’m just having trouble imagining Will lose his cool-THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! IT’S A GREEN LIGHT, YOU DICKBAG!” She finished with sticking her head out the window as she yelled at the car in front of them.  
“If Jason was here, we’d be hearing a ‘language’.” Annabeth commented from the back and Magnus gave another snort.  
“Speaking of Jason, I texted him to meet back at Nico’s. He’s bringing everyone in his snazzy limo,” He turned to annabeth with a pout, “Why didn’t we get to go with them? I wanna ride in a limo!” He whined, his juice spilling once again.  
“If my car isn’t good enough for you, I will happily let you out.” Lou offered, looking over to Percy.  
“N-no, it’s fine. I’m good here.” Percy offered a scared smile.  
“Good.” Loud grinned.  
Annabeth used that moment to ask, “So what else did Cecil say? Anything besides to come over at 8 in the morning?”  
“We’re missing the movie.” Magnus grumbled, crossing his arms.  
“Well,” Lou went on, ignoring the boy, “He said something about an orgy-”  
“WHAT?” Percy exclaimed, this time his cup was in the cup holder, so luckily no juice was spilled.  
“That was a joke. But, apparently Apollo spoke to Will in a dream about a prophecy.”   
“Are you kidding me?!?” Percy groaned, “I thought we moved past all of this quest shit!”   
“If Jason was here-” Magnus began before getting a glare from everyone and snapping his mouth shut. They rode in science from there, until they pulled up to Nico’s apartment.

“Where’s Jason?” Annabeth asked after she gave Piper a hug. The girl grinned and said,   
“He’s on the phone with his agent, apparently they scheduled him for an interview on this talk show today. They had to reschedule.” She shrugged. Annabeth nodded, and turned to pull Calypso into a hug.  
“We saw you just yesterday!” Calypso giggled, accepting the hug from the blonde girl.  
“I know, I still missed you all,” Annabeth laughed, looking at everyone, and stopping on her cousin, “Oh! You all remember my cousin, Magnus, right?” She asked, showing the boy off like a prized item.  
“I don’t think we’ve ever met.” Leo frowned, looking at Magnus intensely.  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t remember, I think the last time I saw any of you was like three years ago. I haven’t even seen Annabeth for two.” Magnus shook his head.  
“You haven’t seen Annabeth in two years? Why?” Hazel frowned, her hand in Frank’s. The Norse demigod actually blushed as he said,  
“I was with a friend.” He answered, looking away from them and towards the right.  
“Who?” Percy asked, not really paying attention, as he was looking at Nico’s building with a fierceness.  
“Erm, Alex,” he blushed and cleared his throat, “There’s Jason. Let’s go.” He said, and was correct, as the actor approached them with a grin.  
“Good news?” Lou asked, thinking of how much Jason’s grin looked like Will’s when he was learning new information.  
“Yep. I got invited to the Black Panther premier.” He chuckled at the looks from everyone.   
“Are we gonna go to this important meeting or what?” Reyna grunted, appearing from behind Calypso, appearing to not have gotten much sleep. Everyone nodded and headed up.

It was only three minutes later, when they knocked on Nico’s door and was greeted by a dirty looking Cecil. He had oily hair and his fingernails were full of black gunk. That wasn’t the only thing Lou saw, he seemed to have dry blood on his neck, along with his jacket.  
“Are you bleeding?” She shrieked, pouncing on him and inspecting him. He only chuckled, and grabbed her hands,  
“No, no. I'm not.”   
She narrowed her eyes, “Then where'd the blood come from?” She poked his red stained clothes. He glanced over her shoulder, and she realized this was probably not the place for them to talk about the blood.  
“Can we talk about this later?” He asked, and she nodded.  
“Good. Um, lord of darkness is still asleep. Will’s in the kitchen eating Lucky charms.” He went on, leading them into the house like he was the owner.  
“Can you tell us why we’re here now?” Reyna asked, gliding into the room like she owned the place too. Although, she probably came over to Nico’s more than everyone else, besides Will.   
“Will saw Apollo last night.” Cecil stated.   
“Wait-WHAT?!!” They shouted, following Cecil into the kitchen.  
“You told them?” A voice asked from the kitchen counter. The others looked to see a blonde boy wrapped in a pink zebra print blanket, eating lucky charms out of a blue and green plastic bowl.  
“Eh.” Cecil shrugged, plopping down on a stool next to Will.  
“Excuse me? You saw Apollo last night? Where? Why?” Percy demanded, jumping in front of the two perfectly relaxed men.  
“In my dreams.” Will said, taking another bite of his cereal. The others sat down around the counter, Percy, Reyna, and Lou standing on the other side of the counter as they talked.  
“What did he say? Did he ask for an invite to your Solangelo wedding? Are you gonna ask us to help you propose?” Leo asked, getting shriller and shriller as he spoke. Will let out a chuckle,   
“No.” He shook his head and whispered something under his breath that made Frank raise an eyebrow at him.  
“What did he want, Will?” Piper asked.  
“If you called us all over here, it’s important, right? You got some big news?” Annabeth asked, crossing her legs on the stool.  
“Yes. He um, well uh…” Will stuttered.  
“Spit it out.” Calypso snapped.  
“He said I need to return to camp to receive a prophecy.” Will squeaked out.   
“Oh my god! You can’t be serious!” Hazel gasped, covering her mouth in shock.  
Will nodded and sighed, “And he told me to bring all of you. And I think Connor and Travis.” He finished with a shrug. They all looked at him in utter disbelief before all yelling,   
“WHAT!?!”  
“Oh gods.”  
“WE ARE IN OUR FREAKING TWENTIES!”  
“I don’t think you heard him right!”  
“But I have a shift in like two hours.”   
“Did he say me too?”  
“What the fuck?”  
“Magnus Chase does not do quests anymore!”  
“Language and no way am I going on another quest!”  
“I’m pregnant! I can’t go on a quest!”  
“I died last time!”  
“You did not tell me this last night!” Cecil shouted lastly.   
Will looked at them with wide eyes, and set down his bowl.  
“I don’t want to either, guys, okay? I have-” he stopped and unwrapped himself from the blanket, standing up and walking over to the window overlooking the busy streets of Manhattan,  
“I have so many plans...so little time.” He sighed, looking out the window drastically.   
“Despite you sounding like some Hamilton backup singer,” Lou began, “Why would all of us have to go?”  
“He said all of us. Every single last one of us.” Will said, looking over at them. Percy opened his mouth to argue when a loud irritated voice interrupted,   
“What the hell are you all doing in my apartment?” In the middle of the hallway a very pissed looking Nico stood, still in his pajamas and his hair messily strewn over his head.  
“Nico, I invited them over-” Cecil began.  
“You never asked me-”  
“I said he could.” Will frowned at his boyfriend.  
“You never asked either, William.” Nico said in the most bitter tone Lou had ever heard Nico use. He had, in the past, gotten angry, but this? This sounded like he was gonna hit someone.  
“Nico was just telling us about Apollo’s visit last night.” Magnus said, clearly wanting to get past the awkwardness. Nico perked up at that and looked to Will,  
“What did he say?” The raven haired demigod demanded.  
“That we need to go back to camp.” Annabeth explained, looking at Percy quickly.  
“He said that exactly?” Nico asked, slinking into the room like a shadow.  
“Pretty much.” Will nodded, crossing his arms and walking closer to Nico. Lou paused and grew weary at the sight of Nico’s facial expressions flicker on his face.  
“Then we need to go. Now.” Nico announced, surprising them all.  
“What?” Will frowned.  
“We need to go!” Nico said louder, startling them.   
“Not right now, man.” Leo yawned, leaning back.  
“It’ll be like a vacation,” Nico grinned and turned to Will, “Remember now you wanted to go to Disney World? It’ll be just like that! Just with prophecies and demons.” He grinned.  
“I want to meet Peter Pan, not a murderous harpy.” Will muttered, not looking at Nico directly.  
“We have Leo! That’s close enough!” Nico shrugged, earning a glare and scoff from Valdez.  
“Why do you suddenly want to go?” Will asked, “Last night you were like tossing and turning, and totally freaking out about it. I’m pretty sure you got up to go to the bathroom six times.”  
Nico shook his head, “I was-”  
“I don't remember seeing you coming out into the hallway.” Cecil frowned, looking at Nico suspiciously.  
“You were asleep.” Nico said dismissively.  
Cecil narrowed his eyes at him, probably using his detective skills.  
“So, um, let's go.” Nico said quieter.  
“I don't want to-” Percy began.  
“No one wants to, Percy.” Jason interrupted. The others looked at their feet and sighed.  
“Fine. We’ll go home and pack a bag.” Annabeth said, pulling on some mittens from inside her pocket.  
“We’ll meet back here?” Magnus suggested.  
“No, let's meet at…Reyna? You think you could borrow a school bus?” Nico asked.  
“Probably. I'll need Hazels help with the mist though.”   
“Okay. Good. I'll meet you at the school and we can pick everyone up at uh, Cecil’s.” Nico nodded.  
“Sure.” Cecil answered.

Lou ended up leaving last. She claimed she had to use the bathroom before she left. And yes, she did need to pee. But before she could reach the bathroom, she overheard a particular voice. Nico. And Will. Argueing?  
“What is up with you? I swear, you've been acting so….weird.” Will said.  
“I-I've just been stressed.” Nico stuttered out.  
“Nico,” Will breathed, “If something is bothering you, I'm here. You can tell me anything.” It went silent, and Lou realized Nico had kissed Will.  
“I'm fine, babe. I have you.” Nico said in a quiet voice. Lou had never heard Nico sound honest. But Will could always break through Nico’s icy exterior. Lou smiled, and left silently, thinking of the times she had felt so at ease when she was with her own beloved, Cecil.

_“Come on, Dollface! Let's dance.” Cecil grinned, holding a gloved hand out to Lou Ellen. It was midnight, the old record player Will had got two years prior, was playing a steady tune, and Cecil was in a suit. The jacket and pants were black, the shirt underneath white and frilly. He wore white gloves and a large, obnoxious red bow tie. His hair was combed back to reveal his twinkling eyes._  
“What the hell are you doing, Cecil?” She laughed, letting him take her hand. Her hand was unclothed, unlike Cecil. In fact she was in her pajamas and fuzzy socks, both decorated with cats.  
“Living.” He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist, spinning them both around the room.  
“You're such a dork.” She laughed at him.  
“Not as much as Will!” He shot back, and glanced over to Will’s bedroom door. It was closed, the room inside silent.  
“Do you think he's okay?” Lou asked.  
“Well, he just broke up with Hades’ son. I don't think he's gonna be coming out for a while.” Cecil answered. He looked at the frown on her lips and added,  
“But he will. Don't worry.” He chuckled lightly, kissing her cheek.  
“Hazel texted me an hour ago. Apparently Percy and Annabeth are taking a break.” Lou said quickly.  
“Who decided that?” Cecil chirped, almost stopping his dancing, but deciding against halting.  
“Annabeth. I think being engaged for so long is taking a toll on her. They'll be back together soon though. They love each other.” She smiled.  
“Yeah, they do,” Cecil grinned, “But Not As much as I love you, Dollface.”  
“Shut up, you softie.” She laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally off of hiatus! I'm so happy to finally be back, my dudes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a dive back into the world of Percy Jackson. Hahahahahahhha  
> muahaha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I'm starting to write a lot more, and I think I'll be able to post more often. Also, this chapter is separated by different people's povs. (It isn't 1st person) Enjoy!

Reyna hopped out of her car, parking it in the teacher’s reserved parking. She hurried up the steps to the school, pulling out her ID, and scanning it on the side of the door,  
“Wait! Reyna! I can't go at the same speed as you!” Hazel shouted, bounding up the steps, after her.  
“We have to hurry, Hazel. It isn't good to keep the gods waiting.” Reyna said, skidding down the front hall, and through a set of doors.  
“Aren’t prophecies over centuries old?” Hazel cried as she ran after Reyna, nearly running into a water fountain.  
“In here!” Reyna commanded, pulling Hazel into a room with her.  
“This is your classroom?” Hazel asked, looking around in something that resembled awe.  
“Erm, uh no. This is the principle’s-ahah!” Reyna exclaimed, as she reached into her desk and pulled out a set of keys.  
“Why don't you have a chalkboard?” Hazel asked, as she was once again dragged out of the room by Reyna’s strong grip. Reyna didn't answer her and continued to run down the long corridor. They ran down the hall for a good three minutes, before Reyna skidded to a halt in front of two large metal doors. Hazel seems like she wanted to ask a question as to where they were going, but Reyna simply yanked her through the doors behind her. The sunlight hit their eyes, making Reyna go blind for a second.  
“There!” Reyna shouted when her vision returned, and she was able to locate the school bus.  
“Now what? We just steal it?” Hazel yelped, looking scandalized at the thought.  
“No...we borrow it,” Reyna frowned, “Just put some mist over the cameras in the parking lot and it'll be like the bus was never even here.” She finished with a grin.  
Hazel opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it, as she clamped her jaw shut and closed her eyes in concentration. Reyna felt herself smile, and then turned to get into the bus. She used the keys she had ‘borrowed’ and the door slid open.   
“You think we’ll all fit?” Hazel asked, coming up behind her, apparently already done with her task. She was right though, the bus was much tinier than the usual ones.  
“If Piper and Leo don't pack an excessive amount, yes.” Reyna replied.  
“Speaking of the others,” Hazel drawled out as she seated herself down behind the driver’s seat where Reyna sat, “Should we leave now or give them more time to pack?”   
“First we have to wait for-”  
“My my, you two seem to have stolen a school bus in less than twenty minutes.” A voice said from the entrance of the bus,  
“I'm impressed.” Nico grinned, two duffel bags slung over his shoulder.

Calypso pov

She slung her bag over her shoulder, before leaning down and tying her boots tight around her ankles.  
“Hey, babe! Where’d you put Frank’s frying pans?” Leo called from the next room, making her shake her head and chuckle,  
“He isn’t going to be making an omelet on the ride to camp!” Calypso shouted back as she exited her bedroom.  
“Yeah but-”  
“I am not making you french toast, Leo.” Frank growled. Calypso glided into the room to see Frank with his arms crossed, half heartedly glaring at the short Leo Valdez. Frank looked ready to go, his coat and shoes on, a backpack in his hands. Leo on the other hand was stuffing several items of food into his duffel. He was in a orange sweater and a pair of jeans, his tool belt around his waist.  
“Leo, we have to go in a moment, put on your coat-” Calypso’s words were drowned out as the Hobbit’s theme song began to play from Frank’s pocket.  
“We heading to the Shire?” Leo snorted getting a glare from Frank.   
“It’s a text from Hazel. They got the school bus,” He looked up at them from his phone,   
“Apparently we should hurry, we have to get over to Cecil’s.”   
Calypso nodded and proceeded to walk to the front door and open it, leading the way. She walked down the hall with a small smile as she walked, hearing Leo and Frank bicker behind her.  
“Dude, Why is your girlfriend’s ringtone the hobbit song?”   
“It’s the first movie we ever saw together.”  
“That doesn’t sound very romantic.”  
“She likes bilbo.”   
“Because of the hairy feet?”  
Calypso heard leo let out a yelp as a slap sounded out through the hall.  
“Because she thinks he’s brave.” Frank answered. Calypso sighed at the two and their antics, before calling over her shoulder,   
“Hurry up, you two!”

Magnus’s pov

“Why am I coming with?” Magnus demanded, loading his bag into Annabeth’s car.  
“Because I don't trust you to stay in my house for more than an hour alone.” His cousin answered, sending him a sharp look.  
“The same goes for Percy.” She added, receiving a squeak of protest from her fiancé.  
“Hurry up and get in, Magnus.” Annabeth commanded, making the boy roll his eyes and climb into the back of the car.  
“Why do I always have to sit in the back, though?” He asked.  
“Stop complaining, man.” Percy muttered getting a slap from Annabeth as she climbed into the front seat.  
“You complained the entire way home.” She frowned. She began to start up the car, making Magnus shift in his seat and pull out his phone.  
“So, how’s that Alex kid?” Percy asked, turning in his seat to look at Magnus. The blonde haired boy’s face turned as red as a tomato as he stuttered out, “I uh, w-well, erm, pretty-pretty good.”   
“Mhmm.” Percy hummed. The son of Poseidon looked to the daughter of Athena, both wore smirks.  
“Shut up.” Magnus grumbled.  
“I didn't say anything.” Percy said innocently. Magnus sighed and looked back at his phone, to where he had received a new text message,

From: Alex

Hey loser, I woke up to an empty bed. Where the hell did you go?

Magnus gulped.

Jason’s pov

“What do you mean you can't come in for the next week? The entire next two episodes are centered around Lewie!” An infuriated voice shouted into the phone, making Jason flinch.  
“I've got some family issues going on, man. I’m sorry, okay? But I've gotta take care of my family.”  
“Your family?” Tom (the director) asked, “Last I checked, you're an orphan, kid! You're sister died when you were 7!” He shouted. Jason cringed at that. There had been a scandal about two years ago that came out when Jason became the center of the public’s eye. Apparently he had been missing for about ten years of his life. The mist had made it so he had been filed a missing persons. Apparently his sister (Thalia) had died, chasing his mother to commit suicide. He had run away at 8 years old and was not found until he was 17. All of this was in fact, fake. But hey, if no one knew he was actually the son of Zeus and could fly? He was good.   
“I’m sorry-i didn’t mean that, Jason.” Tom quickly apologized.  
“It’s fine.” Jason said quietly.   
“Kid-“  
“I’m gonna be on the road with my fiancé and my friends.” Jason interrupted. A moment of silence passed over them, making Tom clear his throat awkwardly.  
“Okay, kid. I’ll reschedule some stuff, but you’re gonna have to video chat with us during the script reading on Tuesday.”   
“Fine, Okay. I’ll talk with you later.” Jason agreed, letting out a small sigh. The man only said goodbye and hung up. The blonde son of Zeus slid his phone back into his pocket before groaning and setting his head in his hands.  
“It didn’t go well, I take it.” Piper said from the seat in front of him.   
“Nope, he even brought up Thalia.” Jason sighed.  
“Yeesh, that’s not good.”  
“Yeah.” Jason nodded.  
“Where exactly am I driving, Mister Grace?” Berg asked from the driver’s seat. Jason looked to the two suitcases next to him and thought it over,   
“Remember Nico?” He asked.  
“Yes, Mister Di Angelo I remember well.” Her nodded, causing Jason to smirk as he remembered the time he had asked Bert to pick Nico up from his work.  
“Do you remember his boyfriend?”   
“William.” Bert nodded. It seemed he knew exactly what to do, and did a quick u turn. They were heading to Cecil, Lou, and Will’s.

Will’s POV

“So we just wait here?” Lou groaned, leaning back in her seat, tipping a glass of cold root beer into her mouth.  
“Yep. We just...have to wait patiently.” Will nodded with a sigh.  
“Why are we doing this? This is crazy!” Cecil shouted from his bedroom. The bedroom situation between the three roommates had been tricky at first. Lou and Cecil had started out as just ‘friends with benefits’ (much to Will’s horror from the time he walked in on the two). They had not shared a room then, but they did live together, along with Will. Lou had gotten the biggest room (After saying she'd do everyone's laundry for the first three months of them living together, in exchange). Will had gotten the next biggest room, since he had such a large amount of books and that room had built in shelves on the walls (The room was also painted in a mix of yellows and blues. One wall was covered in handprints and paint splatters from when all of his friends had come over to help paint the house). And then Cecil got the smallest room, which he had complained about almost every moment for the first three years of living there. Then he had stopped suddenly, on the second week he got enrolled at the New York police academy. Sometimes Will missed that Cecil. The Cecil who could be found making grilled cheese in the kitchen at three am. The Cecil that had invited everyone to go bowling with him on his 18th birthday, just to steal bowling shoes and get so drunk he had fallen asleep in one of the allies. The Cecil who once cried for three hours after watching Inside out.

_~Memory~_  
“Goddammit!” Someone yelled, dragging Will Solace out of his slumber. He startled at first before realizing he was still in bed. With one careful foot he stepped out of his bed and looked around his room. The only thing that made him take a second look, was the gleaming photo of Nico on his bedside table.   
“Hello?” He whispered, knowing perfectly well that if there was an actual stranger inside the apartment, he would crap himself. Good news? No one answered. Bad news? That meant he'd have to go look around the apartment because of his growing curiosity. And slight ADD. He crept from his bed, cold toes on the wooden floor. His hair hung limply on his forehead, sweat making its way on his brow, at the thought that a intruder could be in his home. He continued down the hall, and grabbed a back scrubber as he passed the bathroom. He tiptoed into the bathroom, not daring to make a sound.   
He entered the kitchen cautiously, his weapon raised and found-nothing. His grip on the object tightened, and he took another step. He paused waiting for a sound. He was met with silence. All he could hear was his breathing. Man, he was breathing really quickly. It sounded like there was two people breathing in fact! Wait-  
“Whatcha doin?” A raspy voice asked, hot air blowing onto Will’s neck. His first reaction was to scream (which he did) and then instead of running like one might imagine, he turned around, fists up and at the ready. He was met with an amused looking Cecil, buttering a slice of bread.  
“Did I scare you?” He asked with a small smirk forming on his face. Being somewhat grateful it hadn't been an actual intruder, Will breathed out in relief and clutched his chest.  
“Oh my gods, I thought someone had broken in.” Will gasped, nearly collapsing in on himself. Cecil laughed and shoved past him, setting his piece of buttered bread down on a frying pan.  
“Why would you think that?” The son of Hermes asked with a snort.  
“I heard a yell.” Will answered. Cecil sent him a laugh and replied with,   
“I dropped my phone a bit ago,” his face turned into a frown, “Cracked the screen.”  
Will nodded, leaning against the counter,  
“I did that last week.”  
“Yeah, whatever, do you want a sandwich?”   
“...Yes.”  
Cecil’s head was facing away from Will, but the son of Apollo could somehow tell a large smile was plastered on his best friend’s face.  
~End of memory~

“It's gonna be fine, Cecil. Stop worrying-we get to see Connor and Travis while we’re there!” Lou yelled, tearing Will out of his memories and back to the present. Cecil didn't say anything back at that, making Lou look to Will in with a raised eyebrow. Will shrugged back and got up from the couch, strolling over to the kitchen.  
“Do you actually know what's going to happen when we get to camp, Will?” Lou asked, her voice hushed so Cecil could not hear. Will paused, his hand outstretched toward a box of crackers,  
“Not everything.” He admitted.   
“Do you at least know if this is going to result in a quest?” She asked, crossing her legs.  
“...No quests.” Will lied.  
“You hesitated.” Lou commented.  
“I-” the doorbell saved Will from answering. Lou looked to Will and groaned when she realized he was not going to get it.  
“I hate moving.” She grumbled, getting up from the couch and yanking open the door to reveal Frank, Calypso, and Leo.  
“Well, looks like they're here.” Will muttered under his breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be at camp, kiddos!


	21. Update

Hey so, it’s been awhile and you know what? I have this entire fic planned out! I wrote out pages and pages for this story and had this amazing ending written out and everything! 

But at the moment I have no desire to write.

It’s gonna be a while before I return to this and I just want to update y’all on this story. 

I hate to leave this here but I just feel so...I don’t know how to describe it. Just empty I guess. 

I will return though, I know it.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost all charectors belong to Rick Riorden.


End file.
